


Когда искры летят

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, BAMF Stiles, Enchanted apartment, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Magical dorks in love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Family, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The magical works, Two dumb idiots with a magical apartment as their matchmaker, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Получив новую работу, Стайлз переезжает в Нью-Йорк и находит квартиру в не совсем обычном доме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда искры летят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When sparks fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693374) by [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22). 



> It was translated for Russian Teen Wolf Reverse 2016. Art by **shoutbee**.

Когда Стайлз прошел первое собеседование в «Собрании магов», то в последнюю очередь он думал о том, что придется паковать вещи и переезжать в другой конец страны. Если честно, он был настолько ослеплен тем, что получил работу своей мечты, что любые потенциальные последствия оного события казались столь незначительными, что с таким же успехом могли бы быть белым шумом.

И только когда подписал контракт, обязуясь в течение двух лет верно служить своим магическим собратьям, которыми являлись друиды, ведьмы, колдуны, алхимики и один симпатичный крутой шаман, то он осознал, что да, нужно собираться и паковать вещи и переезжать в другой конец чертовой страны.

Не поймите его неверно. Это не проблема. Он всегда легко приспосабливался, а в «Собрании магов» не служило искры уже несколько столетий, поэтому Стайлз понимал, какая это честь и заодно признание его умений. Меньшее, что он мог сделать: воспользоваться накопленными бонусными милями и перевезти искрометного себя в главный офис компании, чтобы продолжать применять упомянутые умения, особенно учитывая обещанную довольно высокую зарплату. Настоящая проблема заключалась в том, что главный офис находился в Нью-Йорке.

Но, эй, как же Нью-Йорк может стать проблемой? Это же город, который никогда не спит. Да это точно Вальхалла для парня, состоящего на пятьдесят процентов из магии, на двадцать процентов из СДВГ и на оставшиеся тридцать из дополнительной безграничной энергии, которой нельзя дать определения или рационально объяснить. Он и Нью-Йорк – этот как союз, заключенный на небесах.

Обычно все было бы так. Только наряду с тем фактом, что Нью-Йорк никогда не спит, среди избранных он еще известен как город, в котором проживает большое количество людей со странностями. Но не в привычном понимании эксцентричности типа «когда-то я был миллиардером, но сейчас я ношу штаны задом наперед и смущаю разговорами случайных незнакомцев». Нет-нет.

А со странностями сверхъестественными. В том смысле, что Нью-Йорк буквально переполнен сверхъестественными существами. Либо дружелюбными, либо не очень. Самое интересное: не очень дружелюбные – это обычно те, которые тебя съедят.

А есть такие, которые не относятся ни к одной категории, принадлежа к редкой породе сверхъестественного – противоестественно неразборчивой и столь же притягательной. Вот таких ему действительно следовало остерегаться.

Ладно, Стайлз был искрой. Он знал, как справиться с любым монстром, которому вдруг захочется отведать кусочек его самого, иначе бы не получил такую работу. Но предательский голос на краю сознания жалко вздохнул от этой идеи и поинтересовался, а стоит ли вообще сопротивляться. Потому что в отличие от своих будущих коллег, искры выделяли магические метки, подобно феромонам манящие к себе всех сверхъестественных созданий. Один залп магической эссенции как звонок на обед. Что подтверждала нехватка действующих искр. 

Естественный отбор в лучшем виде.

Только он не нежная фиалка. И личная безопасность – последнее, о чем он думал. Он немного беспокоился за магглов, которых мог бы подвергнуть опасности, окажись те рядом. Например, в многоквартирном доме.

Поэтому Стайлз просмотрел объявления в сети и нашел несколько мест, где риск для людей был бы не так высок. Он вылетел на выходные в Нью-Йорк и принялся за поиски квартиры.

Первое место оказалось неудачным. Оно принадлежало козлоподобному человеку, и хотя Стайлз никого не дискриминировал, такую грань отчаянья он еще не переступил. Поэтому довольно легко отказался от этого варианта. Следующее объявление подали двое соквартирантов-перевертышей. И хотя они выглядели довольно дружелюбными, Стайлз достоверно знал: когда с едой плохо, они едят всех в непосредственной близости. Особенно искр в самом соку, у которых вся жизнь впереди. Перед уходом он оградил себя защитными чарами, чтобы они не смогли скопировать его форму. На всякий случай.

К пятой попытке он начал терять надежду подешевле заселиться в Нью-Йорке. Но потом хорошенько присмотрелся к новому месту, и его настроение быстро переменилось.

Находилось оно в Бруклине: очень старый четырехэтажный дом из бурого песчаника, построенный примерно в девятнадцатом веке. Здание реставрировали, поэтому оно сохранилось в довольно хорошем состоянии, но не успел Стайлз даже дойти до ступенек, как у него стало покалывать в пальцах. 

Значит, и магически это пристойное место. Он уже подпевал себе под нос, радуясь хорошей энергии, волнами омывающей его. Искры не могли позволить себе быть слишком разборчивыми, когда речь заходила о положительных флюидах, и Стайлз уже купился с потрохами, едва поднялся по нескольким ступенькам к входной двери.

Женщина, с которой он говорил по телефону, пояснила, что сначала необходимо получить личное одобрение, и тогда квартира достанется ему, но Стайлз был более чем готов помочь себе на собеседовании чарами, чтобы заполучить ее. Он определенно хотел жить в этом мистическом доме из бурого песчаника. Ситуация стала еще интереснее, когда он ощутил гостеприимный магический импульс, и дверь открылась до того, как он успел постучать. Фойе пустовало, что он уже почувствовал, но он все равно вошел внутрь, от удивления разинув рот, задирая голову к верхней площадке винтовой лестницы.

– Ты кто такой? – раздался сердитый женский голос, по мрамору застучали каблучки, направляясь к нему.

Стайлз ощутил толчок знакомой энергии, узнавая в ней телефонную собеседницу со слегка раздраженным голосом.

– Лидия, верно? – усмехнувшись, припомнил он, протягивая руку для пожатия. – Стайлз Стилински. Мы говорили по телефону.

Лидия с прищуром посмотрела на протянутую руку, и когда он ее не опустил, пальцами обхватила его кисть. Ему даже не потребовалось слышать равномерный гул, чтобы понять, что она банши. Стайлз знал это просто по звучанию ее голоса. Она выглядела явно устрашающе, но он все равно не мог сдержать улыбки.

Приподняв бровь, Лидия отпустила его руку.  
– Как ты сюда попал?

Он пожал плечами.  
– А, это. Ваш дом меня впустил.

Дом весело скрипнул в ответ на ее недовольно нахмуренные брови.  
– Колдун? – предположила она с таким видом, словно с каждой минутой все меньше и меньше доверяла ему. Но что Стайлз мог поделать, если он нравился старой магии?

– Искра, – уточнил он, и она немного расслабилась.

– Давай я покажу тебе свободную квартиру, – решила она, посчитав его меньшей угрозой.

Сверхъестественное сообщество в основном видело в искрах слабаков и вероятный корм для монстров. Сравнение с колдуном, как обычно, не в его пользу, слегка задело Стайлза, но если так он получит квартиру, то поправлять ее вовсе не в его интересах. Лидия повела его вверх по лестнице на последний этаж. 

– Так чем ты занимаешься? – поинтересовался он, решив поддержать разговор и по меньшей мере произвести впечатление потенциально дружелюбного соседа. По телефону Лидия упоминала, что квартира сдается на четвертом этаже.

Она повернулась, чтобы презрительно посмотреть на него, выразительно тряхнув волосами.  
– Я кричу, – пояснила она, словно Стайлз просто дурачок. 

Стайлз фыркнул, хотя и покраснел под ее грозным взглядом, сулящим всяческие кары.  
– Нет, я знаю, я имел в виду профессионально?

– Я адвокат в «Паранормал партнерз», – произнесла Лидия тоном, положившим конец разговору одним фатальным ударом.

Стайлз решил, что тишина безопаснее, учитывая его склонность неуемно болтать. Когда они добрались до квартиры 4В, он лишь слегка запыхался. Лидия потянулась открыть дверь, но не успела: та сама отомкнулась и широко распахнулась. Стайлзу пришлось поджать губы, чтобы не усмехнуться в ответ на явную симпатию, которую проявлял к нему дом. Он не имел ничего против столь откровенного фаворитизма, совсем ничего.

Лидия с досадой что-то прошипела себе под нос, но Стайлз заметил, как она бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на дверь в конце коридора под номером 4D. По правилам вежливости считалось некрасиво пользоваться магией, чтобы проверить чужую квартиру, но после такого поведения Лидии Стайлз не справился с любопытством. Он лишь бегло осмотрелся, словно мягко и осторожно прикоснулся, но квартира оказалась пустой. Ни человека, ни сверхъестественного существа. Но не настолько пустой, чтобы он не ощутил мощной остаточной энергии, притаившейся за дверью. Там явно жил кто-то важный в иерархии сверхъестественного.

Могущественный.

Стайлз последовал за Лидией в квартиру, потому что да, он был уже настолько уверен в этом выборе. В квартире имелись пристойная кухня и спальня с очень красивым видом на городской пейзаж и примыкающей к ней ванной комнатой. От прошлых съемщиков не осталось никакого негатива. По крайней мере не в гостиной. Он ощутил что-то не совсем хорошее, исходящее из спальни, но…

Это можно исправить. Все казалось намного круче, чем он только мог представить. Он жаждал узнать от Лидии, в чем подвох.

– Не буду врать, для меня квартира идеальная. Арендная плата нормальная, классный район и обстановка. Я с радостью подпишу договор об аренде, если прошел проверку.

Лидия вывела его обратно в коридор, потом попыталась запереть квартиру, но ключ не проворачивался, потому что дом не давал ей этого сделать. Вздохнув, она сдалась. Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Лидия недовольно на него посмотрела, словно это его вина.  
– Тебе не интересно, кто остальные постояльцы?

Пожав плечами, Стайлз быстро обернулся вокруг своей оси, широко разведя руки в стороны.  
– Нет нужды. У вас тут целая стая оборотней. Эмиссар-друид в 1А, охотница и банши в 2А, близнецы-беты в 2С, наемница в 3А, койот-оборотень в 3В, две беты в 3С, канима и человек в 3D, бета и беременная кицунэ в 4А, еще одна бета в 4С и альфа в 4D. Остальные люди.

Лидия удивленно моргнула.  
– И ты узнал все это, просто покрутившись? – пораженно спросила она. – Кстати, у тебя из пальцев искры летят.

Стайлз рассмеялся и тряхнул руками. Голубые искры зашипели и потухли. У него такое происходило, когда он нервничал или испытывал сильные эмоции.  
– Все это я узнал из нашего телефонного разговора, – слегка самодовольно уточнил он.

Лидия изумленно распахнула глаза, а потом сложила на груди руки.  
– Послушай, я буду откровенной. С последним жильцом у нас не сложилось, и мне не хотелось бы сдавать квартиру в наем без одобрения альфы. Именно ему принадлежит здание.

– Я бы никогда не причинил вреда вашей стае, – спокойно произнес Стайлз. – Я просто хочу жить в месте, где обычные люди не пострадают, когда в дверь постучит сверхъестественное.

Лидия нахмурилась.  
– Ты магнит, да? Почему ты решил, что мы позволим подвергать себя опасности?

– Во-первых, мы намного прочнее людей, а во-вторых… – он махнул рукой в сторону 4D, ощущая нарастающее напряжение за дверью. Та распахнулась и в их сторону по полу заскользила небольшая стопка бумаг, а потом ударилась о туфли-лодочки Лидии. Лидия склонила голову набок, чтобы прочитать текст, и быстро сообразила, что это договор аренды уже с причудливой подписью владельца здания. Хм. Проблема решена.

– Хорошо, я поняла, – повысила голос Лидия и наклонилась, чтобы поднять листы.

Даже при наличии очевидного подтверждения Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что разумный дом окажется таким услужливым. Ему удалось подсмотреть подпись.  
– Кто такой Дерек Хейл? – полюбопытствовал он.

Она сунула бумаги в его протянутые руки. Договор оказался тяжелее, чем Стайлз предполагал. Хотя обычно с документами в сверхъестественном мире так и было. Более высокий риск смерти означал большее количество слов, чтобы все предусмотреть. Он не сомневался, что этот договор Лидия составляла лично.

– Поставив здесь свою подпись, ты как бы неофициально признаешь главенство Дерека Хейла. Если не согласишься стать частью стаи, это место не для тебя.

Условие не особо его беспокоило. Стая также означала защиту, но и у Стайлза нашлось бы, что им предложить. Он никогда не предпочитал только брать, отдавая с радостью. И ничего не имел против взаимной выгоды для обеих сторон.

К тому же, ему пока не доводилось быть частью стаи или братства. Возможно, подобный опыт пойдет ему на пользу.

Жизнь искры иногда протекала довольно одиноко. Поэтому он просто пожал плечами.

– У меня нет… – едва успел он произнести, как внизу открылась дверь и ему в голову ударила прилетевшая ручка. – Э… спасибо, – в некоторой растерянности он потер лоб и подписал договор. Дом судорожно вдохнул, и пара окон распахнулась, когда он удовлетворенно выдохнул.

Лидия выглядела одновременно терзаемой подозрениями и впечатленной такой реакцией.  
– Ты что, подкупил здание?

Стайлз вновь пожал плечами и дразняще стряхнул воображаемые искры с кончиков пальцев.  
– Это все мое природное обаяние.

Ему совсем не польстило, что и Лидия, и дом фыркнули в ответ.

Стайлз вернулся неделю спустя с чемоданом, набитым таким количеством одежды, что он с трудом пронес его в аэропорту. Пришлось даже зачаровать чемодан, чтобы тот вмещал больше, не превышая лимита. Остальные вещи доставят позже.

Лидия не позаботилась дать ему ключ, и, когда парадная дверь самостоятельно перед ним открылась, Стайлз порадовался, что ключ ему особо не нужен. Учитывая приличное количество ступенек впереди, он решил, что небольшие чары много энергии не отнимут. Лучше так, чем тащить чемодан на четвертый этаж.

Он поднял чемодан в воздух, чтобы тот парил сверху, пока он идет. Внутри все пело от удовольствия – он впервые воспользовался магией с момента приезда в Нью-Йорк, и казалось, дом довольно загудел.

– Да, да, только не привыкай, – пробормотал он зданию и начал подниматься.

Он дошел до четвертого этажа, никого не встретив, хотя ощущал, как соседи перемещаются по своим квартирам. К его удивлению, дверь не открылась, когда он взялся за ручку, поэтому он остался стоять у 4В, размышляя, что дом пытается ему показать. Лучше бы дом не ждал какого-нибудь магического пароля.

– Чувак, в чем дело?

Стало понятно, чего хотел дом, когда широко распахнулась дверь 4D.

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть.

Его захлестнула энергия владельца дома, заставляя кровь стучать в ушах, когда гора мышц двинулась в его сторону. Мощная жизненная сила оборотня ошеломляла – Стайлз впервые столкнулся с альфой. Беты и омеги никогда так отчетливо не фонили, как парень перед ним. Стайлз ничего не мог поделать: его магия вспыхнула в ответ.

Особенно учитывая, что альфа выглядел до боли великолепно. Стайлз оказался так удивлен, что забыл про висящий над ним чемодан. Чары схлопнулись. У него не оставалось времени схватить его руками или магией, и Стайлз напрягся, понимая, что удара не избежать, но тут альфа протянул крепкие обвитые венами руки и подхватил чемодан, словно тот ничего не весил.

Стайлз ошарашено уставился на него. Парень двинул покрытой идеальной щетиной челюстью в явном раздражении.  
– Ты кто? – спросил он безо всякой вежливости, ставя чемодан Стайлза на пол.

Стайлз был не очень против такого обращения, потому что ему открылся определенно притягательный вид на задницу альфы, когда тот наклонился. А стоило тому выпрямиться и сложить мускулистые руки на груди, Стайлз подумал, что хенли сейчас лопнет по швам. Ожидание, написанное на лице альфы, напомнило, что ему задали вопрос. И если Стайлз хотел произвести хорошее впечатление, то, наверное, ему стоило начать отвечать.

– Что? – наконец произнес он, вспомнив, что на самом деле говорит на английском. Его магия с удовольствием разлилась по всему дому, как последствие реакции на силу альфы, и ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя.

– Колдун, ты кто? – добивался ответа альфа. Похоже, еще немного и он перейдет от применения слов к грубой силе.

В его голосе слышалась чистая ненависть. Стайлз тоже начал закипать. Значит, предвзятый?  
– Во-первых, я искра, так что, здоровяк, уясни для себя правильную классификацию. И я Стайлз Стилински. Всего неделя как подписал договор на эту квартиру.

Теперь альфа в открытую сердито на него смотрел.  
– Ничего подобного.

В этот момент дом решил открыть дверь в 4В, словно доказывая ошибочность его слов. Ха! Хмурый волк остался с носом. Стайлз наклонил голову набок и, одарив его самодовольной ухмылкой, вошел внутрь. По взмаху руки за ним по воздуху поплыл чемодан, а альфа выругался. Наверно, от удивления.

Звук шагов позади дал понять, что альфа не отстал.  
– Я даже не подписывал никакого договора, – раздраженно заявил он.

Стайлз вовсе не собирался пояснять, что здание это уже за него сделало, поэтому просто пожал плечами и опустил чемодан на пол в гостиной. Мебель в договор не входила, поэтому он слегка удивился, увидев диван. В комнате отдавались гулом остатки негативных импульсов от чего-то, что он не мог разобрать. Но судя по тому, как оно тянулось и закручивалось вокруг альфы, Стайлз предположил, что тот имел к этому самое непосредственное отношение. Неделю назад оно точно не было таким сильным.

– Кто-то умер здесь, да? – озвучил догадку Стайлз, глубоко вздохнув.

Альфа напрягся, но осязаемую неловкость нарушила открывшаяся в спальню дверь. Заинтересовавшись, Стайлз глянул в дверной проем на кровать, раздумывая, что дом пытается ему сказать. В спальне убили девушку?

– Когда ты успел завезти кровать? – спросил альфа с изумлением и яростью во взгляде.

Стайлз выгнул бровь, с каждой секундой погружаясь во все большее замешательство.  
– Э… я не привозил? – с вопросительной интонацией ответил он.

– Да прекрати ты наконец! – рявкнул альфа, у Стайлза на кончиках пальцев затрещали защитные искры, и в этот момент он сообразил, что оборотень кричит на дом, который, наверное, и предоставил Стайлзу мебель. Разве не щедрый поступок? Вопрос лишь в том, где он вообще ее достал? В «Bed Bath & Beyond»*? Стайлз был готов поспорить, что именно там.

Здание слегка затряслось в ответ на угрозу, но даже Стайлз понимал, что оно смеется над альфой, а вовсе не раскаивается. Магический дом со склонностью к неповиновению казался огоньком, от которого мог разгореться большой пожар. Хорошо, что Стайлз не претендовал на тихую жизнь, когда она касалась сверхъестественного. Если такое вообще возможно.

– Послушай, Дерек Хейл… да? Я могу называть тебя Дерек?

– Нет.

– Хорошо, Дерек, – продолжил он, не обращая внимания на грубость. – Я уже приехал и оплатил аренду за первый месяц. Также я могу очистить эту комнату и помочь тебе обезопасить твою стаю, установив защитные чары на здание. Так что в моем присутствии здесь одни плюсы.

Дерек еще больше нахмурил брови.  
– Я тебе не доверяю. Ты должен уйти.

И потом он направился к Стайлзу, будто намереваясь ухватить того за запястье, закинуть себе на плечо и лично выставить вон. Но едва Дерек сдвинулся с места, что-то хлопнуло и невидимая сила отшвырнула его назад. Его ботинки заскрежетали по деревянному полу, и внезапно он, с убийственным выражением лица, очутился в фойе, а потом дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом. Стайлза кинуло в жар от такой встречи, но годы рядом с бабушкой научили его манерам.

– Было приятно познакомиться! – крикнул он в закрытую дверь, уже с нежностью поглаживая стену. «Хороший дом», – беззвучно произнес он, потому что иначе Дерек бы его услышал.

[ ](http://imgur.com/THchj1O)

Стайлз принялся быстро распаковывать вещи, потому что в понедельник ему на работу и явиться голышом он не может. И только услышав, как хлопнула дверь в квартиру Дерека, он решил, что выходить безопасно. Он шатался по Бруклину, наслаждаясь ночной жизнью города, пока высматривал ближайший рынок. Прогулка получилась приятной, и за ним увязались всего два оборотня, больше заинтересовавшихся его запахом, нежели вкусом внутренностей.

Оказавшись на рынке, Стайлз дал своим ощущениям привести себя к нужному месту, которое его не разочаровало. Он попал в подвал какого-то старика, продавшего ему нужные ингредиенты по довольно хорошей цене, как для гоблина. Заодно Стайлз купил себе ужин, потому что настроения готовить не было, да и холодильник был пуст. Он возвращался домой, доедая остатки буррито и ощущая себя весьма довольным жизнью.

В таком настроении устанавливать защитные чары на дом - это как праздник. Особенно, если дом так идет навстречу. Сотворив сразу в холле защитную смесь, он положил ее в ящик для писем и послушал, как она растворилась в здании, словно ее всосало по желобу. Она даст дому больше силы, когда потребуется прочувствовать и не дать пройти нежелательным или недоброжелательным гостям. Таким образом сверхъестественные подонки точно сюда не проникнут. 

Оконные стекла благодарно зазвенели, и Стайлз игриво стукнул кулаком о ручку парадной двери, когда проходил мимо. Они точно бро. Он был уверен, что этот дом всегда прикроет ему спину. 

Когда он поднимался по лестнице, то заметил Лидию, стоящую в дверном проеме квартиры 2А. Симпатичная брюнетка выглядывала из-за нее, положив подбородок ей на плечо и обняв одной рукой за талию.  
– Как все прошло с Дереком?

– Настолько хорошо, насколько могло. Он пытался выставить меня, но дом выкинул его из квартиры.

Брюнетка удивленно округлила глаза.  
– Дом его выкинул? Правда?

Стайлз кивнул, сообразив, что фаворитизм не в привычках этого дома. Особенно учитывая, что он всего дважды побывал внутри. А Дереку чертово здание в буквальном смысле принадлежало.

– Что ты только что сделал с домом? – поинтересовалась Лидия, приподнимая бокал с вином.

Стайлз усмехнулся.  
– Просто подпитал энергетически.

Он протянул симпатичной брюнетке руку.  
– Хей, ты, должно быть, охотница Лидии. Я Стайлз.

Девушка мягко улыбнулась.  
– Я Эллисон. Ты реально встряхнул это место. Я никогда не видела, чтобы дому настолько кто-то понравился, не считая Дерека.

Стайлз скромно пожал плечами.  
– Я чрезвычайно милый, – пояснил он, потом протянул ей баночку своего чая, которую обычно носил с собой. Эллисон с любопытством взяла ее. – Завари этот чай, он поможет тебе с кошмарами.

Элиссон с силой сжала банку, перестав улыбаться, а Лидия зашипела, сделав движение, чтобы втолкнуть свою девушку обратно в квартиру.

– Эй, эй, я не хотел ничего плохого, – поспешил заверить он, видя их недоверие. – Просто искры более чувствительны к такому. Считайте это добрососедским подарком.

– Эм… спасибо, Стайлз, – выдавила Эллисон и осторожно открыла крышку, оценить запах. – Страстоцвет и лаванда?

Впечатленный Стайлз кивнул, а Лидия наклонилась, чтобы тоже понюхать.  
– Ты знаешь свое дело.

– Я же охотница, – пожала плечами та.

– Я все равно приятно поражен – ответил он, потом переложил сумки, полные трав, из одной руки в другую и, дружески махнув им, продолжил подниматься по лестнице.

– Эй, Стайлз, – крикнула Лидия, и он остановился на ступеньке, – приходи к нам на ужин завтра вечером.

Это мало походило на приглашение, но Стайлз с радостью подчинялся приказам, когда этого хотел.  
– Конечно. Я зайду после работы.

Когда он дошел до четвертого этажа, то начал по-настоящему пропитываться светлой энергией, обволакивающей дом. Он знал, что принял верное решение. По его ощущениям, здесь не было ни одного жильца, с кем Стайлз окажется не в ладах. Почти невозможно конфликтовать в таком счастливом месте. За исключением, наверное, Дерека. Но Стайлз над этим поработает.

Только вот что-то его донимало на задворках сознания. Что-то такое, что почти случилось. Словно промежуток между чем-то. И он полагал, что это как-то связано с его спальней в 4В и умершей там девушкой.

Дом не распахнул дверь перед ним, как раньше, поэтому Стайлз принялся терпеливо ждать, раздумывая, что происходит.

– Хей, давай, – попросил он, когда не последовало никакого ответа, – я думал, мы бро.

Ничего не произошло. Вот тебе и бро. Дом тихо хмыкнул, а потом дверь открылась.

В 4D.

Именно в тот момент, когда Дерек проходил мимо в одном полотенце, повязанном на бедрах. Стайлз видел каждую отдельную капельку воды, покрывающую мощную грудь.

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть. Он почует, если у Стайлза встанет? Насколько далеко ему нужно стоять, чтобы оказаться в безопасной зоне? Явно не настолько далеко. Стайлз тихо выдохнул, и Дерек резко повернулся в его сторону, будто почуял кровь в воде. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Стайлз запаниковал, что его уличили, и попытался открыть дверь, прикладывая больше усилий, чем требовалось. Та, конечно, не поддалась.

Когда он глянул в ту сторону, Дерек пребывал в ярости, у него слегка покраснели уши, и Стайлз всей душой пожелал, чтобы дверь перестала играть в такие жестокие игры. Дерек прошествовал к своей двери, можно было разглядеть, как двигаются под кожей крепкие мышцы. У Стайлза пересохло во рту. Как же несправедливо. Дерек горяч, как солнце. Магия Стайлза трепетала в присутствии энергии альфы, заполнившей пространство.

– Может, ты прекратишь? – рявкнул Дерек в пустоту, и если бы здание могло ответить, то комментарии бы звучали самые язвительные.

Потом он попытался захлопнуть дверь. Учитывая то, как вздулись мышцы на руках, Дерек не шутил, но дверь не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. Магия против физической силы. Стайлз подумал, что, скорее, он сорвет ее с петель, но так ничего и не добьется.

Стайлз не сдержался, правда. Невозможно спокойно смотреть, как альфа испытывает трудности с тем, что касается физической силы. Он засмеялся до того, как сообразил, насколько это опасно, и не сумел сразу подавить смех. Неудивительно, что искры долго не живут. Потому что идиоты.

– Что, колдун, тебе смешно? – взвыл Дерек, оставляя дверь в покое и направляясь к нему.

Наконец, здание почувствовало опасность и впустило его в квартиру. Но его инстинкт самосохранения оказался не так силен, как у предположительно неживого создания.  
– Во второй раз напоминаю, чувак, что я искра, – выдал Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – И да, не буду врать, довольно весело смотреть, как дом показывает, кто здесь главный.

Дерек остановился прямо перед ним, гневно раздувая крылья носа, и прорычал:  
– Правда? У тебя получится лучше?

Чистое самолюбие толкнуло его на то, чтобы подойти к 4D показать Дереку, как это делается. И, возможно, потому что энергия альфы дразнила его собственную. Получалось почти откровенное долбаное соревнование между их энергиями. Он подождал, пока Дерек зайдет внутрь, чтобы с удовольствием хлопнуть дверью прямо за ним.

Сложив руки на обнаженной груди, Дерек ждал, когда Стайлз в прямом смысле начнет творить волшебство. Фыркнув при виде сомнения на его лице, Стайлз переступил через порог и взялся за ручку.

Магия, удерживавшая дверь на месте, мгновенно рассеялась, и Стайлз насладился возгласом удивления Дерека, но тут дверь вырвалась из его хватки и захлопнулась. А потом щелкнула. Запирая его в квартире Дерека. С практически обнаженным Дереком.

Боже.

Он тихо застонал, а Дерек вздохнул и двинулся из гостиной.  
– Устраивайся поудобней. Ждать, возможно, придется долго.

И потом прикрыл дверь в спальню, чтобы, вероятно, одеться, оставляя Стайлза в одиночестве. Стайлз еще раз пихнул дверь, затем ласково обратился к дому, уговаривая передумать, но тот не шевельнулся.

Что ж, ладно. У него найдется, чем заняться. Со вздохом Стайлз прошел на кухню и начал искать кастрюлю.

Только закипела вода, и основные ингредиенты были нарезаны, как вошел Дерек. К сожалению, полностью одетый.  
– Я не имел в виду насколько поудобней, – сказал удивленный Дерек. – Какого дьявола ты делаешь?

– Мне нужна капля твоей крови, – вместо приветствия ответил Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от кастрюли и закидывая туда первые травы.

– И зачем мне это?

Стайлз постарался говорить терпеливо. Зелье готовилось очень чувствительное. Если пропустить нужный момент, придется начинать все сначала.  
– Потому что, чтобы очистить спальню, где умерла та девушка, мне нужна связь с тем, что вызвало негативную энергию. А ее остатки напрямую связаны с твоей жизненной энергией, поэтому, чтобы восстановить баланс, мне нужна одна капля.

Дерек прищурился, но спорить не стал, а вдруг выпустил когти и проколол палец. На кончике собралась кровь, и ранка затянулась.

– Сейчас? – уточнил он, уже протягивая руку к зелью.

Стайлз остановил его осторожным, но сильным потоком воздуха, и Дерек удивленно застыл на месте, к чему-то принюхиваясь.  
– Подожди секунду, – приказал Стайлз, добавляя последний ингредиент. – О’кей, давай.

Лишь немного поколебавшись, Дерек простер руку над кастрюлей, предоставляя капле упасть. Вода тотчас изменила цвет с фиолетового на золотистый, и Стайлз снял ее с плиты и перелил в емкость, довольный своей работой. Выглядевший заинтересованным Дерек глубоко вдохнул.

– Чем пахнет? – поинтересовался Стайлз, который очень хотел узнать, что сможет уловить чувствительный нос альфы.

– Лесом, – ответил Дерек, зажмурившись и довольно застонав, отчего у Стайлза что-то сжалось внутри. – Лугом. Солнцем.

Дерек резко отпрянул, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным, но Стайлз почти кожей чувствовал его интерес. Его губы растянулись в улыбке.

– Колдун, ты только что использовал магию? – поинтересовался Дерек, и Стайлз удивленно моргнул, пораженный тем, что тот это понял. Он воспользовался каплей стихийной магии, чтобы отвести от зелья руку Дерека. Обычно такое никто не замечал.

– Воздух трещит, когда ты магичешь, – пояснил Дерек. – На вкус как молния.

– Хм, не знал, что это имеет вкус. Приму к сведению.

В этот момент дом решил открыть дверь Дерека. Стайлз обрадовался, подхватил зелье и оставшиеся травы и направился прямиком к выходу, пока есть возможность. Он не сообразил, что Дерек идет следом, пока в его квартире негативная энергия не загудела громче в присутствии альфы. Точно связующее звено для плохих флюидов.

Отмахнувшись от этого, Стайлз вошел в спальню, обмакнул пальцы в золотистую воду, сосредотачиваясь на хороших ощущениях покоя и умиротворенности. При прикосновении вода превратилась в шелковистый порошок, который он насыпал в каждый угол, уже замечая заполняющую комнату легкость по мере того, как пыльца растворялась.

Закончив, Стайлз с наслаждением потянулся и ощутил, как здание выдохнуло с благодарным скрипом половиц.

– У тебя получилось, – произнес Дерек слегка удивленным тоном, что весьма оскорбительно показывало степень его веры в умения Стайлза.

– Что ты сделал?.. Убил эту девушку? – шутливо поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Да.

Стайлз побледнел в ответ на такое откровенное заявление. Дерек казался никак не обеспокоенным его реакцией, так что он либо был психопатом, либо считал свои действия оправданными. Но мимолетное ощущение вины, прокатившееся по языку Стайлза, говорило об ином. Еще он чувствовал доброту Дерека, спрятанную глубоко под его несокрушимой силой и поведением альфа-самца. По мнению Стайлза, в нем отсутствовала настоящая злоба, которую требовалось бы остерегаться.

– Она была в твоей стае?

Дерек поморщился.  
– Могла бы быть, не откройся ее настоящая сущность.

Значит, Дерек чуть не подарил ей укус. Он сумел избежать крупных неприятностей, если она являлась паршивой овцой, что было очень близко к истине, судя по энергетике, оставшейся после ее смерти. Коварное зло.  
– И кем она оказалась? – поинтересовался Стайлз, начиная думать, что недоверие Дерека могло объясняться не только личными причинами, как он полагал вначале. – Ведьмой? Суккубом?

Дерек отвернулся, его плечи напряглись.  
– Монстром.

Очень расплывчато. «Хорошее» объяснение. Возможно, по этому поводу у Эллисон кошмары? Дерек ушел до того, как Стайлз успел спросить. История становилась все более запутанной.

После он быстро принял душ и забрался в кровать. Дом даже застелил ее для него, простыни и все прочее. Стайлз лениво размышлял о прошедшем интересном вечере, о споре с Дереком, прикрытым одним небольшим полотенцем, и вдруг понял, что возбужден. До боли.

Он оглядел спальню, пытаясь прочувствовать постороннее магическое присутствие, подтверждающее, что дом наблюдает за ним. Оказалось немного неудобно дрочить, если дом мог выкинуть фортель и начать открывать двери. Будто в ответ, дом услужливо распахнул окно и захлопнул дверь спальни, чтобы запах спермы не так сильно ощущался. Ага, это не особо вдохновляло.

Потребовалась огромная сила воли, чтобы не коснуться члена, но Стайлз до сих пор не удостоверился, что дом не играет с ним.

Постепенно возбуждение ушло, и он поклялся себе наверстать упущенное завтра в душе.

Стайлз опаздывал на десять минут на работу в первый же день. Если честно, он остановился по пути, чтобы помочь беременной кицунэ донести покупки до ее квартиры на четвертом этаже. Она жила в 4А, вежливо представилась Кирой, и, видя ее тяжелую ношу, ему совесть не позволила пройти мимо.

Кира оказалась невероятно милой и дружелюбной. Они разговорились, поднимаясь по ступенькам, и в результате он пообещал присоединиться к ней и ее мужу Скотту на ужине во вторник.

Но да, десятиминутное опоздание.

Ничего страшного. «Собрание магов» не имело строгих порядков, но Стайлз полагал, что первое впечатление важно, поэтому придумал идиотское оправдание, что заблудился, и долго извинялся, пока его вели к рабочему месту. По долгу службы ему придется иметь дело с множеством неверно сработавших чар, давать консультации и советы. И так как его магия позволяла интуитивно разбираться с вещами, которые довольно тяжело объяснить словами, именно такими и будет большинство достающихся ему дел. На офисе стояла приличная защита, поэтому он мог пользоваться магией в полную силу, не боясь привлечь опасных и голодных сверхъестественных существ.

За этими занятиями длинный день пролетел незаметно. К вечеру он чувствовал удовлетворение собой. На выходе он даже стукнулся кулаками с шаманом – в обеденный перерыв они пришли к единому мнению о том, как бесполезны души в мире духов. По существу духи – это случайные незнакомцы, у которых ты спрашиваешь направление, когда заблудился, и которые знают, что ты заблудился, но все равно указывают неверное направление. Поэтому да, определенно бесполезны.

От головного офиса пешком было недалеко до его квартиры, поэтому когда он добрался домой, темнота только недавно вытеснила солнце. Он поднялся на свой этаж, ласково постучал в дверь, которую дом сразу открыл, и решил немного освежиться. Побрызгался дезодорантом, надел чистую рубашку и сменил узкие туфли на более удобную обувь. И только тогда заметил, что появилось больше мебели вместе с его остальными пожитками. Потому что все коробки стояли распакованные.

Нахмурившись, Стайлз прошелся по комнате, пытаясь определить, не пропало ли чего-нибудь, даже чуть-чуть воспользовался магией, чтобы ускорить процесс. В основном все оказалось на месте, только дом проявил немного своеволия в том, куда что положить. Наверное, придется привыкать к такому, пусть это и странно.

Только вот лубрикант и игрушки исчезли.

Покраснев от мысли, что дом может просто кинуть ими в него в какой-нибудь неподходящий момент, как это произошло с ручкой, или, что еще хуже, представив, как кто-то чужой рылся в его вещах, Стайлз направился к Дереку. Дверь невинно распахнулась как раз, когда Дерек проходил мимо, обнаженный по пояс. Спина блестела от пота, наверное, Дерек только что закончил нелегкую тренировку.

Дерек застыл, ощутив открывшуюся дверь, и развернулся к нему.

– Ты трогал мои вещи? – спросил Стайлз, стараясь не повышать голоса.

– Колдун, у тебя с пальцев срываются искры.

Стайлз закатил глаза, но встряхнул руками.  
– Я же искра, помнишь? Так вот, мои вещи оказались распакованными, и кое-чего не хватает.

Дерек беспечно пожал плечами.  
– Дом иногда такое делает. Берет себе. Просто попроси это обратно. Дом, – позвал он, – верни…

– Нет! – с такой силой запротестовал Стайлз, что лампочки моргнули. Дерек удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом предвкушающе усмехнулся.

– Что он взял? – промурлыкал он, наклоняясь так близко, что Стайлз оказался почти прижат к его голому торсу. – Твое порно?

Господи, он пах слишком хорошо. Есть в жизни справедливость?

– Дерек, – раздался женский голос. В гостиную вошла девушка, выглядящая такой же роскошно потной, как и Дерек. О, дому явно следовало лучше выбирать время, когда открывать двери. Стайлз совсем не хотел мешать. – Ты решил напасть на нашего прелестного соседа? Я думала, что у тебя манеры получше, дикий ты зверь.

Так, Стайлз определенно оскорбился. Он довольно сильный чувак, о’кей? В альтернативной реальности он бы даже посоперничал с этой богиней за внимание альфы. Прелестный – это точно не про него.

Но Дерек не отпрянул, и ситуация стала еще более напряженной. Воздух едва не искрил от сдерживаемой энергии – ощущалось почти как электричество. Ему действительно стоило обуздывать свою магию в присутствии альфы, потому что сейчас она только еще больше расходилась.

– Кора, не сейчас.

Стайлза словно ударили под дых. Теперь он не только испытывал волнение и смущение. Им на смену пришла злость.  
– Неважно. Ты явно занят.

На этот раз именно Стайлз захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Дерека. Половицы недовольно скрипели под его ногами, что он с легкостью проигнорировал. Все еще рассерженный, Стайлз спустился к Лидии и Эллисон в 2А. В кои-то веки ему пришлось постучать в дверь, как воспитанному человеку, ведь та наконец-то не открылась автоматически. 

Значит, дом все же понимал, где границы частной жизни. Стайлза это определенно радовало. Ему открыла Эллисон и жестом пригласила внутрь.  
– Привет, Стайлз. Как прошел твой первый день?

– Очень насыщенно. Мне пришлось помогать парню распечатывать пятую точку. 

– Зачем он вообще использовал такое заклинание? – поинтересовалась Лидия с кухни. 

Эллисон предложила ему бокал вина, который он с благодарностью принял и устроился напротив кухонной стойки.  
– Думаю, праздное любопытство не туда его завело.

Эллсион фыркнула и рассмеялась.  
– Кстати, спасибо за чай, – прошептала она, когда Лидия начала раскладывать еду по тарелкам. Пахло изумительно. У Стайлза потекли слюнки. – Он действительно помог.

Стайлз кивнул.  
– Я рад.

Лидия направила его в сторону столовой, и он наконец заметил, насколько большая у них квартира.  
– Вы подкупили дом? – предположил он, удивленно рассматривая внушительное помещение.

Лидия поставила тарелки на стол.  
– Нет. Когда мы въехали, квартира была уже такая. Иногда дом самостоятельно меняется. В большинстве случаев, если квартира освобождается, она исчезает.

Стайлз выронил вилку.  
– Комнаты пропадают? Куда?

Эллисон пожала плечами.  
– Дерек не совсем уверен, но полагает, что не обходится без параллельной реальности.

Стайлз хмыкнул. Интересно. И довольно верная догадка для альфы, который пытался делать вид, что не желает иметь ничего общего с магией.

– Твоя квартира пропала примерно на полгода, – припомнила Лидия и глотнула вина. – Она появилась тринадцатого.

Стайлз покрутил дату в уме, чувствуя в ней что-то важное. А потом чуть не упал со стула.  
– В этот день я начал искать квартиру в интернете!

Лидия прищурилась.  
– Дом самостоятельно дал объявление. Мы не собирались отдавать ее внаем. Дом даже выбрал день, когда Дерек был занят, чтобы тот не мог вмешаться.

Стайлз ощетинился при упоминании Дерека, от этих эмоций заволновалась магия, но он сумел успокоиться.  
– А что Дерек вообще имеет против магии?

Лидия бросила тревожный взгляд на Эллисон, но та решительно посмотрела на Стайлза, расправив плечи.  
– В твоей квартире жила моя тетя. Они с Дереком встречались, но она слишком стремилась все контролировать. Ей не понравилось, что Дерек уделял столько внимания Кире, та только забеременела… знаешь, эти альфы с инстинктами защитника. Так что она попыталась убить ребенка.

Стайлз охнул. Каким надо быть больным человеком, чтобы захотеть причинить зло беременной женщине и ее ребенку?

– Магией, – продолжила Эллисон. – По профессии она была охотницей, как я и мой отец. Она знала, что к ребенку, которого охраняют Скотт и Дерек, физически никак не подобраться. Поэтому наняла в помощь колдунов.

Тогда неудивительно, что они не доверяют магии. Господи.

– Что произошло? – уточнил он, достоверно зная, что дитя Киры, с которой он познакомился утром, живо и здорово.

– Дом узнал, – коротко пояснила Лидия. – Колдуны не ожидали сопротивления, поэтому растерялись, когда он изолировал квартиру Киры от них. Он запер их всех в квартире Кейт, и, пока не прибыли остальные из стаи, она пыталась устроить в ней пожар.

– Потом Дерек ее убил, – закончил Стайлз, размышляя над тем, что самого ужасного не случилось, но негативный след остался. Лидия и Эллисон явно удивились, что ему известны такие подробности.

– Лишь после того, как она попыталась прикончить всех в доме, – заметила Лидия.

Стайлза окатило яростью от такого вероломства.

– У тебя пальцы сверкают, – с интересом заметила Эллисон, наклоняясь чуть ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

– Ты живешь здесь только потому, что так захотел дом.

Стайлз нахмурился, обдумывая ее слова. Этот дом не просто захотел. Он явно приложил все усилия, чтобы Стайлз оказался здесь. Но почему? Раздался щелчок, как от эластичной резинки, и Стайлз тотчас вскочил со стула.

– Все нормально, – успокоила его Эллисон. – Просто дом не пускает кого-то внутрь. Ты скоро разберешься, что какой звук означает.

Он хотел ей возразить. Возможно, чужак опасен. Дом уже доказал, что у него хорошо с интуицией, но проверить не мешало бы. Внезапно на его плечи надавили с достаточной силой, чтобы усадить обратно. Хм.

Потом все исчезло, и Стайлз остался сидеть с круглыми глазами. Казалось, дом пытался ему сообщить, что справится сам. Эллисон рассмеялась. Но Лидия прищурилась, словно начинала что-то понимать.

– Ого, ты ему действительно нравишься. Он никогда никого не трогает, кроме Дерека.

Стайлз не собирался обманывать самого себя. Его забавляло, когда дом начинал своевольничать с Дереком. Особенно потому, что Дерек так злился из-за этого. Но оказаться самому под влиянием чужой магической силы, согласитесь, определенно странно.

Он без возражений вернулся к рагу с курицей, приготовленному Лидией.

Он крепко спал, когда кто-то начал громко ломиться в дверь. Стайлз с мученическим стоном перевернулся, еще больше запутываясь в простынях, сел и глянул на прикроватную тумбочку. Полночь. Ведьмовской час. Только идиот мог попробовать напасть на него сейчас – когда его магия в самом пике силы.

С ворчанием Стайлз высвободился и прошлепал к двери в одних боксерах, протирая глаза и собирая магию в руках на случай, если потребуется срочно ею воспользоваться. Опять забарабанили. Когда Стайлз широко распахнул дверь, на пороге стояли модель Аберкромби** с сердитым выражением лица и неимоверно симпатичный гаваец, согнувшийся пополам от смеха.

– Э, чем могу помочь? – рискнул узнать он, размышляя, не пьяны ли незваные гости.

У Аберкромби затрепетали крылья носа, и да, это канима и его человеческий бойфренд из 3D.

– Какого хрена ты сделал с домом? – рявкнул Аберкромби. – Он не пустил Мэтта внутрь.

Теперь гаваец дышал с присвистом, удерживая Аберкромби за руку, но потом сумел выпрямиться и вытереть глаза. Судя по морщинкам вокруг, смеялся он часто.  
– Спасибо, – выдавил он. – Я Дэнни, а это Джексон. Мэтт действительно стрёмный кретин, так что, что бы ты ни сделал, это точно было неоценимо и весело.

Стайлз пожал плечами, постепенно понимая, о чем речь.  
– Я Стайлз, и я всего лишь увеличил защиту дома.

– Мэтт не такой уж стрёмный, – возразил Джексон, отмахиваясь от Стайлза пренебрежительным фырканьем.

Дэнни только закатил глаза.  
– Он наркоторговец. Стрёмнее некуда.

– Если ты пытаешься медикаментозно запустить оборотническую трансформацию, то это не сработает, – объяснил Стайлз, поняв, что перед ним не идиот, ищущий развлечений в наркотиках, а засранец, желающий по быстрому разрешить непростую проблему.

У Джексона округлились глаза, а Дэнни мгновенно посерьезнел. Теперь Стайлз полностью завладел их вниманием.

– Что ты вообще знаешь о канимах? – потребовал ответа Джексон, пытаясь выглядеть надменно, но в его голосе слишком явно звучала надежда.

Стайлз вздохнул.

Вот так он оказался в полночь в квартире 3D, в одних трусах, пытаясь показать засранцу-каниме, как отыскать истинного себя, и исправить его внутренний раздрай.

– О’кей, – начал Стайлз, с удобством развалившись на диване. – Тебе надо как-то разобраться с тем, что в твоем прошлом дало проявиться каниме. У тебя есть хозяин?

Джексон и Дэнни переглянулись.  
– Кейт. Думаю, в одно из последних полнолуний, когда она еще была здесь, она пыталась стать моим хозяином.

– Хорошо, – согласился Стайлз, разминая пальцы. – Где она? В ее присутствии тебе будет намного легче выпустить каниму и осуществить переход.

Дэнни поморщился, а Джексон сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
– Она мертва. Но еще она была полной психопаткой, так что потеря небольшая.

До Стайлза дошло, о ком речь.  
– Это тетя Эллисон? Которая умерла в моей квартире?

Дэнни кивнул.  
– Она пыталась заставить Джексона убить Киру, не понимая, что в состоянии канимы он только карает тех, кто это полностью заслужил.

Черт, эта женщина добралась до всех. Удивительно, что после произошедшего они решили остаться здесь. Джексон выглядел одновременно придавленным виной и пытающимся показать, что справляется. Ему, наверное, чай от кошмаров тоже не помешает.

– У тебя есть что-то значимое, оставшееся с детства? Или очень дорогая для тебя вещь?

Джексон стиснул зубы, и Стайлз подумал, неужели он такой упрямый, что станет строить из себя крутого парня, тем самым нанося себе же вред. Джексон еще мгновение поколебался, потом подошел к Стайлзу и, стянув обручальное кольцо с пальца, положил его в протянутую ладонь.

– О, Джексон, – тихо пробормотал Дэнни, переплетая их пальцы. Парное кольцо на его руке ярко сверкнуло. Надо же, такой заносчивый засранец, и испытывает к мужу неподдельные романтические чувства. Кхм. У Джексона покраснели кончики ушей, но ему все равно удалось выглядеть взбешенным всей этой ситуацией.

– О’кей, для начала пойми: чтобы все получилось, потребуется время. Чувак, просто не будет. Ты должен самостоятельно проработать неразрешенные детские проблемы, чтобы разобраться в своей личности. Я напитаю кольцо положительной энергией, которая тебе поможет с этим и придаст разуму чуть больше ясности, когда ты будешь канимой. Но в конечном счете все зависит от тебя.

Он сжал кольцо между ладоней и ощутил, как внутри зашевелилась первая струйка магии, словно ее дернули наружу, и энергия потекла. Закончив, он встал и отдал кольцо Джексону, который неуверенно надел его на палец. Дом почти замерцал от прокатившейся по воздуху жаркой волны. С лица Джексона пропали заносчивость и недоверие, и он крепко обнял Стайлза. Тот через прижавшееся к нему плечо уставился на Дэнни, вытаращившегося, словно у Джексона отросли две головы, что, в принципе, не так уж необычно, как звучит.

Что? Стайлз знал и таких.

– Эйфория через некоторое время развеется, – начал пояснять Стайлз. – Но пока вам нужно э… закрепить узы привязанности, чтобы усилить его ощущение себя в талисмане. Обязательно почаще касайся обручального кольца.

Дэнни моргнул в замешательстве, когда Джексон сжал Стайлза еще сильнее. Возможно ли дышать с легким, проткнутым треснувшими ребрами? Стайлз не хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос.

– Вам надо заняться сексом, – не дождавшись, когда Дэнни поймет, о чем он, прямо сказал Стайлз. Наконец, с усилием, но ему удалось высвободиться из сокрушительных объятий Джексона.

Дэнни усмехнулся, но подошел к Джексону, проведя рукой по его бедру, пытаясь без слов сообщить, что он рядом. Стайлз широко распахнул глаза, когда Джексон в прямом смысле закинул Дэнни себе на плечо и молча направился в сторону спальни. Дом услужливо открыл им дверь.

– Э, Стайлз, спасибо, – сумел выкрикнуть Дэнни, одновременно весело и удивленно, потом дверь за ними закрылась.

Стайлз со вздохом подумал, почему у него не получается так легко заняться с кем-то сексом.  
– Провожать не надо, я уйду сам, – проворчал он, и дверь открылась перед ним. Стайлз отвесил дому легкий кивок, благодаря, что тот не стал показывать фокусы на этот раз.

Он не хотел присутствовать рядом, когда Дэнни и Джексон придаются разврату.

  
  


Но сразу вернуться к себе у Стайлза не получилось, у двери его поджидал Дерек. Снова обнаженный по пояс, что, конечно, замечательно, но придурком он от этого быть не перестал. Полуобнаженным придурком.

– Что ты только что сделал? – потребовал ответа он, выставив вперед руки, нарушая личное пространство Стайлза, словно собираясь схватить его. – Я ощутил, как дом…

Он опустил взгляд на голый торс Стайлза и отдернул руки назад, будто только что сообразил, но смотреть не перестал. Стайлз вдруг осознал, что от холодного воздуха его соски затвердели, потому что, конечно же, дом выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы открыть окно и пустить свежий ветерок гулять по холлу. У Стайлза пошли «мурашки» по телу.

Дерек продолжал нагло пялиться на его грудь, и Стайлз быстро скрестил руки, покраснев и понадеявшись, что Дерек не заметит заискрившие пальцы.  
– Я просто познакомился с соседями. Знаешь, как ведут себя вежливые люди? Проявляют дружелюбие и идут навстречу.

Дерек прищурился.  
– Ты использовал магию. Я ее отсюда чувствовал.

А вот это было уже весьма круто.  
– Этажом ниже в другой квартире? Как ты вообще что-то почуял?

Дерек сердито посмотрел на него.  
– Я альфа.

Кровь Стайлза согласно закипела в жилах, но сам Стайлз закатил глаза в ответ на столь вызывающее главенство самца. Дом обдал их еще одним порывом ветра, более сильным. Стайлз ощутил внезапное давление и отступил в открытый дверной проем, а волна воздуха ударила Дерека в грудь. Она оттолкнула его к противоположной стене, удерживая на месте. Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Какого хрена? – выдохнул Дерек, немного запыхавшись.

Стайлз махнул ему, скрываясь за дверью.  
– Дерек, спокойной ночи. Спасибо за разговор.

  
  


На следующий день он по пути на работу познакомился со Скоттом.

– Ты Стайлз, верно? – улыбаясь, спросил его парень с кривой линией челюсти и копной темных волос. – Я Скотт. Я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо, что помог вчера моей жене. Было очень благородно с твоей стороны.

– Хей, без проблем, – пожимая его руку, ответил Стайлз. – Всегда рад помочь.

– Кира просила узнать, есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь пожелания на сегодняшний ужин? И еще она хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты оградил дом от Мэтта. В его присутствии ей и Эллисон очень неуютно, а я не всегда рядом, чтобы не дать ему попасть в здание.

– Это все дом сделал, – хохотнув, заверил его Стайлз. – Я лишь усилил защиту. И, нет, я не привередливый едок. Меня все устроит.

– Здорово. Значит, увидимся вечером. Классно иметь в соседях дружелюбного искру. С этим у нас негусто.

Стайлз сомневался, что Скотт намеревался его оскорбить.  
– С искрами негусто?

Тот покачал головой и хлопнул его по спине.  
– Не, чувак. С дружелюбными людьми.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
– С Джексоном я уже познакомился.

– А я о чем. Так, мне пора бежать в клинику. Увидимся вечером.

Стайлз предвкушал будущий эпический броманс со Скоттом. Он улыбался всю дорогу до работы.

День прошел быстро. Он и шаман, которого, как он узнал, зовут Стив, придумали, как передавать по офису сообщения через мир духов. Способ оказался вполне успешным, пока кто-то не начал рассылать оскорбительные записки. В основном с нецензурщиной и грубыми схематичными рисунками.

Стайлз послал лишь одну. Профессионалу вполне достаточно.

День промелькнул, и он, осуществляя внезапно пришедшую в голову идею, на пути домой зашел в магазин, где продавали алкоголь, чтобы взять несколько бутылок водки. Потом он купил немного продуктов – самое необходимое – и направился прямиком домой. Здание загудело, приветствуя его, и Стайлз с такой скоростью заспешил по ступенькам, что на последнем пролете, наверное, левитировал себя. Сегодня никакие двери не открывались внезапно, и Стайлз благополучно добрался до кухни, разложил покупки и быстро переоделся.

Из холодильника он достал ингредиенты для тоника для Киры. Кипятить его не требовалось, поэтому Стайлз создал его в свежей проточной воде, напитывая магией и медовым вкусом, уже почувствовав в Кире сладкоежку. Этот напиток укрепит здоровье малыша. После ужасов, через которые они прошли, Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы они не беспокоились о возможных рисках.

Сегодня он планировал лично установить специальную защиту на их квартиру и, возможно, на Киру тоже, если она разрешит. Стайлз перелил тоник в подходящую емкость, а потом отыскал аконит, хранящийся обычно на полке с магическими смесями. Он всегда держал его плотно закрытым, чтобы не навредить соседям, но сейчас откупорил и достал бутылки с водкой.

За десять минут он приготовил свой особый сорт аконитовой водки. Он сделал ее немного крепче, чем предлагалось проверенным покупателям в большинстве магазинов с алкоголем. Что-то вроде его фирменного рецепта самодельного спиртного напитка для оборотней. Туда он так же добавил меда, потому что оборотни тоже любили сладкое. Закончив, Стайлз понял, что оказался в затруднительном положении. Он забыл купить однопинтовые бутылки, куда собирался разлить водку. Но не успел он выйти в магазин, как распахнулась дверца шкафчика и на кухонную стойку вылетело нужное ему количество бутылок.

Хотя он достоверно знал, что их там не было, когда вчера вечером просматривал полки.

– Спасибо, – громко произнес он, потом начал отмерять каждому по пинте. Стайлз приготовил достаточно, чтобы хватило всем оборотням в доме. Даже Дереку – пусть помнит его доброту.

Только он закупорил последнюю бутылку, как распахнулась входная дверь.

– Значит, это ты их украл, – пробормотал Дерек, входя на кухню.

Стайлз побледнел от такого обвинения, а потом проследил направление его взгляда.  
– Воу, погоди. Мне их дом дал. Я ничего не крал.

– Так чтоб ты знал, они мои.

Конечно, дом решил, что забрать бутылки у Дерека очень весело. Почему Стайлз все время забывал, каким гадким может быть дом?

– Ничего, если я их ненадолго одолжу? Верну сразу, как только смогу.

Дерек подозрительно принюхался.  
– Чем это так сладко пахнет? 

Стайлз подхватил ближайшую бутылку и всучил ему. Дерек взял ее как можно осторожнее, чтобы не коснуться Стайлза, вот ведь свинство!  
– Это тебе, – терпеливо пояснил Стайлз, – мой фирменный напиток для оборотней.

Дерек открыл пробку, чтобы понюхать, и приглушенно охнул, когда ему в нос ударил запах аконита.

– Предупреждаю, он очень крепкий. Даже альфы могут опьянеть.

Он знал, что большинство предлагаемого алкоголя с аконитом не особо действовало на альф. Однако он видел много захмелевших омег и бет в барах, обслуживающих сверхъестественных существ, чтобы знать, что система все-таки действует. Но его рецепт был такой убойный, что пробирало даже альф. Равноправие превыше всего.

– Для кого остальное? – уточнил все еще подозрительно настроенный Дерек. Вот же недоверчивый.

– Для твоей стаи. Я приготовил столько, чтобы хватило на всех, – улыбнулся Стайлз, гордый своей работой, и начал прибирать на кухне.

– Зачем? Тебе что в этом, алхимик?

Магия Стайлза ощетинилась, словно от обиды.  
– Наверное, потому что я собираюсь всех отравить.

Когда Дерек выпустил когти, Стайлз в отчаянии вскинул руки.  
– Потому что я хотел познакомиться со своими соседями, а большая их часть мохнатого вида. Господи, Дерек, это называется дружеский подарок.

Нахмурившись, Дерек отпил большой глоток из бутылки, будто хотел убедиться, что он на самом деле никого не отравит. Стайлз был готов закипеть. У него скоро могли посыпаться искры из ушей, как это уже случалось. Вот же альфа-козел. Дерек охнул, когда напиток обжег горло, и даже, пошатываясь, отступил на несколько шагов назад, словно никакой алкоголь еще никогда его так не пробирал. Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Не дождавшись больше ничего страшного, он приподнял бровь.

– Очень… крепкое, – запинаясь, признал Дерек, словно ему причиняло огромную боль осознание того, что иногда люди могут быть дружелюбны без особой причины.

Стайлз постарался не выглядеть слишком самодовольным.  
– Конечно, классно начать доверять друг другу, и все такое, но мне надо идти на ужин.

Он подхватил тоник Киры и бутылку для Скотта и направился в холл.

– С кем? – спросил Дерек, подойдя достаточно близко, так что Стайлз ощутил горячее дыхание на затылке.

Стайлз указал на 4А.  
– Со Скоттом и Кирой.

Дерек зарычал и в буквальном смысле швырнул бутылку, которую ему дал Стайлз, в сторону 4D. Стайлз изумленно таращился на него, даже когда дверь открылась и бутылку засосало, как в трубу. Дверь громко захлопнулась. Он почти ожидал, что дом сейчас отрыгнет.

– Чувак, какого хрена? Если ты не хотел брать, то мог просто отказаться.

Дерек посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
– Я отдал ее дому, чтобы тот поставил на место.

Стайлз удивленно моргнул.  
– А почему ты не мог просто пройти десять шагов к своей квартире?

– Потому что я иду на ужин.

Что теперь? Это опять заскоки альфы или что? Стайлзу стоило немного сбить с него спесь?

– Не уверен, что тебя приглашали… – попытался возразить он, и тут дом открыл дверь в квартиру Скотта и Киры.

– Скотт, Дерек пришел, – донесся голос Киры из недр квартиры, она машинально решила, что это он. Наверное, потому что дом делал подобное только для Дерека. По крайней мере, до того как появился Стайлз. Скотт удивленно распахнул глаза, когда на пороге увидел их обоих.

– Вы пригласили колдуна на ужин? – потребовал ответа Дерек, словно Стайлз не стоял рядом и не слышал каждое слово.

– Я пригласила, – выдала появившаяся рядом со Скоттом Кира с твердостью в голосе, которую Стайлз не слышал раньше. – И он искра. Дерек, тебе не идет быть грубым.

– Все нормально, – заверил ее Стайлз. – Скотт, это тебе, – объяснил он, передавая ему бутылку, а потом хотел было отдать Кире тоник. – А это…

Только Дерек выхватил его из рук Стайлза.  
– Ты пытался дать аконит беременной кицунэ? – гневно вопросил он, потрясая бутылочкой.

Вокруг них затрещал воздух, но в кои-то веки не по вине Стайлза или дома. Глаза Киры свернули оранжевым, она выбила тоник из руки Дерека и поймала его.

– Стайлз, что это? – вежливо поинтересовалась она, откупоривая, чтобы понюхать, и довольно вздохнула. – Пахнет чудесно.

– Это тоник, который поможет тебе с беременностью, – неловко пояснил Стайлз, все еще немного пораженный поведением Дерека. Он, не скрываясь, окинул того сердитым взглядом. – Добавляй по две капли в чай каждый вечер, чтобы укрепить здоровье ребенка. А Скотту эта аконитовая водка по моему рецепту. Предупреждаю заранее, она очень крепкая.

Скотт отвел неодобрительный взгляд от Дерека и потянул Стайлза в квартиру.  
– О, спасибо, чувак. Это потрясающе.

– Дерек, а ты? – уже спокойнее спросила Кира. – Уходишь или остаешься?

Стайлз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, стоящего в проеме двери, и попытался выглядеть как можно менее угрожающим. Дерек нахмурился.  
– Остаюсь, – резко произнес он. Но потом исправился: – Если можно?

Стайлз заметил, каким мягким стал его тон, и низ живота окатило жаром от вспышки возбуждения. Скотт слегка поморщил нос, но, к счастью, не стал комментировать. Стайлзу говорили, что Дерек оберегает Киру, но видеть это вживую оказалось гораздо красноречивее.

Напряжение все еще витало в воздухе, когда Скотт подал спагетти с фрикадельками, но Стайлз поднаторел в игнорировании неловких ситуаций и справлялся на «ура». Дерек лишь немного расслабился, когда Стайлз сел подальше от Киры, чтобы Дерек не видел в нем угрозу для нее, и поближе к двери, чтобы в случае чего сбежать, но в итоге он оказался рядом с Дереком. Его окатывало силой альфы, так маняще лаская кожу, что еще немного, и Стайлз окажется с эрекцией за столом в гостях.

Он окружил себя магией, как плащ накинул, чтобы скрыть свое возбуждение от чувствительных носов присутствующих. Дерек со звоном выронил вилку и повернулся к нему.  
– Ты зачем только что использовал магию? – потребовал он ответа с таким видом, словно сейчас схватит упавшую вилку и заколет его.

Стайлз откинулся назад, поднимая руки в жесте капитуляции, не в состоянии придумать никакой отговорки под столь испытующим взглядом.  
– Я… э…

– Дерек, оставь его в покое, – сказал Скотт. – Он буквально состоит из магии. Это на уровне инстинктов.

Дерек не стал развивать тему, но подозрительно принюхался, словно мог так получить ответ. Стайлз с благодарностью посмотрел на Скотта, уверенный, что тот точно знал, почему Стайлз магичил.

Несмотря на напряженную обстановку, Кира мило улыбнулась Стайлзу и предложила добавки.

Остаток вечера прошел настолько хорошо, насколько можно было ожидать. Стайлз узнал, что Скотт владеет собственной ветклиникой, где принимает и животных и сверхъестественных существ. Он целитель, и счастлив, что нашел свое призвание. Кира – мастер меча и обучает других, и заодно помогает ставить трюки в фильмах. Она только что вышла в декретный отпуск, и Скотт часто пытается убедить ее сократить тренировки в целом.

Они были невероятно милыми. Поскольку Дерек особо не говорил, они рассказывали немного о нем. Пояснили, что Дерек работает в Центральном парке с лесничими и службами по охране природы и что он познакомился со Скоттом, когда того укусили в лесу. Стайлз предложил окружить защитными чарами их квартиру, даже упомянул несколько идей персонально для Киры, но Дерек не желал ничего слышать.

Он довольно сильно осадил его, но интерес в глазах Киры и Скотта дал понять, что этот разговор не окончен.

Все полетело к херам собачим, когда Стайлз попросил коснуться живота Киры.  
– Ты не против? – спросил разрешения он, показывая жестом свое намерение. Только по одному виду он ощущал, что она примерно на двадцать четвертой неделе. – Я всегда лучше чувствую то, к чему прикасаюсь, и мне хотелось бы проверить, что все там в порядке.

Кира смущенно улыбнулась и кивнула. Не успел он коснулся ее, как мгновенно вмешался Дерек и схватил Стайлза за запястье, останавливая.

Никто не ожидал, что взорвутся электрические лампочки. От первого физического контакта магическая энергия хлынула из Стайлза потоком, переплетаясь с энергией Дерека. Стайлз тихо застонал. На них посыпался дождь из стеклянных осколков, Кира пронзительно закричала, и Стайлз вскинул левую руку, накрывая ее щитом. Дерек опешил, сущность альфы из сирены вновь превратилась в равномерный гул силы, и магия Стайлза начала успокаиваться. Он не подозревал, что смешение их энергий даст такой результат.

– Кира, ты как? – выдохнул он, когда Скотт метнулся к ней и принялся ощупывать, чтобы убедиться, что она цела. У Скотта текла кровь, несколько осколков стекла застряло в коже.

Жалящая боль дала понять, что Стайлзу досталось не меньше, вот только быстро исцелиться он не мог. Убедившись, что с ними все в порядке, он развернулся к Дереку.  
– Какого хрена с тобой происходит?! – закричал он. – Ты соображаешь, насколько взрывоопасна сила альфы? И ты именно сейчас решил вылить ее на меня?

Дерек отдернул пальцы от запястья Стайлза, словно оно было из жидкой лавы. Даже порезы на его лице не вызвали у Стайлза сочувствия.  
– Не смей ко мне прикасаться! – рявкнул Стайлз, потом повернулся обратно к Кире и Скотту. Взмахом руки он починил лампочки и убрал осколки стекла из ран Скотта, чтобы тот начал исцеляться. – Прости, чувак, все произошло так быстро, я инстинктивно бросился защищать Киру, до тебя очередь дойти не успела.

Скотт выглядел таким благодарным, что Стайлз, наверное, мог бы извлечь экстракт благодарности и сохранить на будущее.  
– Я рад, что ты среагировал именно так.

– Хей, все нормально, – заверила их Кира, все еще немного потрясенная. – Ты не виноват, и никто серьезно не пострадал.

– Кира, Скотт… – прохрипел Дерек, и Стайлзу немного полегчало, когда он услышал агонию в его голосе.

– Дерек, все хорошо, – произнес Скотт. – Просто… пожалуйста, больше так не делай, ладно?

Стайлза все еще переполняла ярость, как затряслись стены.  
– Это что еще?

У Дерека хватило совести выглядеть смущенным.  
– Это дом, – пояснил он, тяжело вздохнув. – Он надо мной смеется.

Было понятно, что ужин закончен. Скотт провел Киру на диван помассировать ей ступни, и Стайлз попытался не закатывать глаза, когда Дерек не ушел до тех пор, пока не ушел Стайлз. Пока они пробирались в темноте по коридору, – они, очевидно, устроили короткое замыкание во всем доме – Стайлз немного успокоился.  
– Послушай, я понимаю, что ты лишь хочешь защитить свою стаю, что вполне естественно после всего случившегося. Но есть рубеж, когда сверх-опека превращается в негативную энергию, которая может причинить вред тебе и их ребенку.

– У тебя кусочки стекла в волосах, – ответил Дерек. У него насколько острое зрение, что он может видеть в темноте? – И рука кровоточит.

Стайлз вздохнул и сосредоточился на мгновение, чтобы убрать осколки.  
– Классно поговорили.

– Дерек, – раздался глубокий голос, когда Стайлз ощупью искал ручку от своей двери. Две пары горящих золотистых глаз уставились на них из темноты.

– Что случилось? – спросила женщина. – Едва перевалила за середину последняя серия «Ходящих мертвецов». Ты опять взбесил дом?

– Эрика, дай мне добраться до блока предохранителей, – прорычал Дерек.

– Не, сбавь обороты. Позволь мне, – предложил Стайлз, протягивая руки в стороны.

– Подожди, – Дерек вновь схватил его за запястье, но на этот раз Стайлз был готов, поэтому вырвалась лишь капля магии, издав странный хлопок.

Стайлз стиснул зубы.  
– Разве мы только что об этом не говорили?

Дерек убрал руку.  
– Я просто… что, если твоя магия не нравится дому?

Стайлз рассмеялся.  
– Чувак, мы с домом сейчас самые лучшие бро. Ты не смог бы помешать нам поладить, даже если бы попытался.

– Замечательно, – рыкнула другая женщина, испепеляя их новой парой голубых глаз. – Давай, колдун, почини все.

– Без проблем, койот, – ответил Стайлз, ощущая иную энергетику. Разные виды сверхъестественных существ.

– В самом деле, Малия, – резко заметила Эрика, – он определенно искра. Они пахнут слаще.

Хм. Правда? Стайлз не знал.

– Это новый жилец, из-за которого дом вернул 4В? – спросил глубокий голос. Стайлз ощутил, как Дерек раздраженно передернул плечами. Он уже его настолько ощущает?

Точно настолько.

– Мне только надо немного сосредоточиться, – заверил всех Стайлз и попытался сконцентрироваться на своей магии. Дом только начал отзываться, как внизу хлопнула дверь, и он потерял нить.

– Дерек, поменяй пробки, пока я не надрала твою тощую оборотническую задницу! – прокричали этажом ниже, и что-то в женском голове, донесшемся до них, так и вопило «Наемница!». Складывалось впечатление, Стайлз сегодня перезнакомится с половиной дома.

– Умолкни, Брейден, я над этим работаю!

Дерек наклонился к нему, теплым дыханием обдувая и щекоча ухо Стайлза, и положил руку на затылок. Магия внутри вновь вспыхнула.  
– Послушай… ты можешь просто…

– Что я сказал по поводу прикосновений? – прошипел Стайлз, отшатываясь от него. Так не срабатывало, ему требовалось больше пространства, нужно подумать…

Он плюхнулся на задницу и скрестил ноги, так сосредоточившись, что все зрители отошли на задний план, как посторонние шумы. Дом начал нагнетать давление, наслаждаясь потоками магии между ними, когда Стайлз направил внутреннее зрение на перегоревшие пробки. Снаружи закрытых век вспыхнул свет, и кто-то из бет одобрительно вскрикнул.

– Эй, спасибо, искорка, – поблагодарила Эрика, погладив его по плечу, когда он открыл глаза. – Как тебя зовут?

– Стайлз.

– Это Бойд, мой парень, – представила она, указывая на обладателя глубокого голоса. – Мы живем в 3С. Это Малия из 3В, и она только недавно переехала к нам из леса, так что не слишком обижайся, если она немного неотесана. Внизу была Брейден из 3А. И ты явно знаком с главным здесь, Дереком.

Стайлз не сдержался. Он прыснул от смеха. Эрика выгнула бровь, она явно не понимала, что в этом такого смешного, но лукавые глаза намекали, что не отказалась бы узнать. Нахмуренные брови Дерека заметили бы, наверное, даже из космоса.  
– Я тебя умоляю, ты сама себя обманываешь, если думаешь, что здесь заправляет кто-то иной помимо дома.

Он вновь рассмеялся, вспомнив борьбу Дерека с дверью несколько дней назад, и, махнув рукой на прощание, направился в свою квартиру. Дом заранее распахнул для него дверь.  
– Спасибо, чувак, – поблагодарил он, ласково погладив по косяку, и скрылся в квартире.

Но из коридора до него донесся голос Эрики:  
– Дерек, это дом для него только что открыл дверь? – громко уточнила она. – Ты больше не его любимчик?

– Умолкни.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Стайлз продолжал ухмыляться.

  
  


Несколько дней спустя он, наконец, решился поддаться искушению и подрочить. Стайлз этого не делал с самого приезда, боясь, что дом его поймает на горячем, и, так как смазки он лишился, альтернатива пропала вместе с ней. Но когда он уходил на работу в среду, дверь в квартиру Дерека распахнулась именно в момент, когда тот рискнул пройтись из душа в спальню без полотенца.

Стайлз мельком увидел все его мужское достоинство. Дерек оказался изумительно одаренным по этой части, было бы замечательно, если бы он почаще делился имеющимся с окружающим миром. Дерек ругнулся и пронесся мимо, являя невольному зрителю быстро удаляющуюся подтянутую задницу. Добравшись на работу, Стайлз все еще не остыл. День пролетел быстро, и по пути домой он наконец-то зашел за лубрикантом, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Потому что не мог перестать думать о заднице Дерека. Только он переступил порог дома, как дверь в 1А открылась и оттуда выглянул мужчина.

– Ты искра, верно? Я Алан Дитон.

– Да, я Стайлз, – он протянул руку для пожатия, надеясь, что пакет из магазина достаточно непрозрачен. Иначе будет неловко.

– Ты хорошо поработал над защитой дома. У меня все не находилось времени, чтобы обновить чары.

– Да все нормально. Быть друидом-эмиссаром нелегкая работа. О, кстати, у меня кое-что для вас есть.

Он протянул руку, дверь в его квартиру открылась, и оттуда вылетела баночка, которую он легко поймал.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он дому и вручил ее Дитону. – Это редкий вид рябины из моих личных запасов. Очень сильный. У вас, наверное, найдется ему лучшее применение, чем у меня.

Дитон выглядел удивленным, но подарок взял.  
– Я… благодарю, Стайлз, это очень щедрый дар. И добро пожаловать.

– Спасибо, – ответил он и поспешил наверх. По мере приближения к квартире его полувозбужденный член все больше наливался силой.

Конечно же, дверь в 4D распахнулась, и на пороге появился принюхивающийся Дерек.  
– Ты опять зелье варишь? Пахнет молнией, но намного слаще. Крепче.

Стайлз залился краской.  
– Не знаю, о чем ты, – выдавил он и практически ввалился в квартиру.

Закатив глаза, пять минут спустя он бурно кончил в кулак, яростно двигая рукой между ног. Он даже сумел не обращать внимания на искры, выстрелившие из члена. Потому что это смехотворно и никогда не случалось раньше.

Ему, наверное, просто показалось.

Позже Стайлз наконец установил Xbox, но потом Скотт принес playstation, и Кира бросила им вызов сыграть с ней пару кругов в «Марио карт», игнорируя кое-чей неодобрительный взгляд, когда они заходили к Стайлзу. Кира разгромила их. Но Стайлз решил, что причина в том, что у беременных женщин убийственные инстинкты.

На самом деле они хорошо повеселились. Скотт пригласил Айзека, еще одного бету из 3В, и десять минут спустя Малия, Эрика и Бойд тоже зашли в гости. Стайлз раздал аконитовую водку, и у Эрики пугающим огнем сверкнули глаза при первом глотке.

В качестве приглашения Стайлз оставил дверь открытой. Пришла и Брейден, на свету она произвела еще более устрашающее впечатление, но все равно оказалась классной. Близнецы-беты из 2С Эйден и Итан заглянули на час, потом отправились в клуб. Лидия и Элиссон не появились, потому что навещали родителей Эллисон. Со значением поведя бровями, Эрика выдала, что Джексон и Дэнни выходили из спальни только на работу. Стайлз только рад был помочь.

И уже в довольно поздний час в его квартиру вошла женщина из 4С. Стайлз раньше с ней не встречался, но когда, увидев его, она хитро и широко улыбнулась, он оказался немного очарован ее врожденным цинизмом.

– Привет, Лора, – пробормотал Айзек с полным дорито ртом. Она наклонилась и взъерошила его волосы, а потом села на край дивана. Эрика и Кира уже добрались до середины игры, все больше накаляющейся. У Киры глаза вспыхивали оранжевым, и Скотт немного забеспокоился, нежно обнимая ее со спины.

– И кто это восхитительное создание? – поинтересовалась Лора, отпив из открытой бутылки Эрики.

«Восхитительный» на целый уровень выше «прелестного», поэтому Стайлз принял его. После первого глотка она улыбнулась еще шире и отпила снова.

– Стайлз, – представился он, узнавая ее энергетику. – Ты из 4С, верно?

– Да. Всегда присматриваю за младшим братом.

Стайлз нахмурился, пытаясь понять, чьей сестрой она может быть.

– За Дереком, – подсказал Бойд и почти утешающе поцеловал Эрику в шею, когда та эффектно проиграла Кире. 

Прошло еще десять минут, и Стайлз уже больше не мог игнорировать равномерное пульсирование ауры Дерека на этаже.

– Сейчас вернусь, – предупредил он, протискиваясь мимо Айзека к выходу.

Дверь перед ним легко распахнулась, поэтому он просто влетел внутрь, взглядом поискав раздражительного альфу. Тот сидел, развалившись на диване, и выглядел неимоверно привлекательным в форме егеря. При виде Стайлза Дерек склонил голову набок.

– Хей, чувак. Мы тусуемся в моей квартире, если хочешь, присоединяйся.

Девушка, которую он видел здесь несколько дней назад, повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Кажется, Корэл?  
– Эм… и девушку свою обязательно бери, – поспешно добавил он.

Фыркнув, Дерек поднялся, а Корэл засмеялась.  
– Кора моя сестра.

– Хорошо, – согласился он, покраснев, – так даже лучше.

Потом он сообразил, как это прозвучало. Черт.  
– Я хочу сказать, укрепление семейных уз внутри стаи это замечательно.

– Ты магией открыл дверь? – полюбопытствовала Кора, спасая его от того, что он сам поставит себя в еще более неловкое положение.

Стайлз в замешательстве оглянулся на выход в холл. Разве она не знала про дом?  
– Э…

– Дом открыл для него дверь, – признал Дерек с явной неохотой.

У Коры загорелись глаза.  
– Что, правда? Да, эм… да, Дерек, пойдем. Я все равно скучала.

Она почти вытолкала Дерека в коридор.  
– Так что, Стайлз. Ты говорил, что у тебя никого нет?

Дерек застонал, и Стайлз начал терять нить беседы.  
– Вообще-то я не говорил. Но да. У меня никого нет.

Вот тут Кора попыталась впихнуть их двоих одновременно в квартиру Стайлза, и они оказались прижаты друг к другу, потому что Дерек со своими широкими плечами и в одиночку с трудом проходил в дверной проем, а если сюда добавить Стайлза, то получится неразбериха стиснутых тел и лишних конечностей. Стайлз поморщился, когда Дерек ладонью провел по его бедру, вызывая волну магии. Он помог Стайлзу устоять на ногах и подтолкнул его вперед, давая пройти первым, не убирая рук с чувствительных боков.

Свет потускнел и мигнул. Дерек быстро отнял руки.

– Что случилось? – весело поинтересовалась Кора, чувствуя слабое место и направляя удар прямо туда. Скотт оторвался от игры и разобрался в ситуации с невероятной точностью.

– У нас тоже свет мигает после того, как пробки перегорели, да, детка? – с честными глазами соврал он, но сформулировал как вопрос, поэтому не попал под оборотнический радар. Да будет счастье ему и его будущим детям. Отныне Стайлз ему по-крупному должен.

Кира в замешательстве нахмурилась, но потом ее взгляд прояснился.  
– А, да. Я завтра все починю.

Скотт погладил ее по руке, и Стайлза захлестнула волна симпатии к ним, а Кора отступила, временно обезвреженная. 

К счастью, Дерек к нему больше не прикасался. Но Кору это не остановило.

– Хей, Лора, – невинно начала она несколько минут спустя, устроившись на высоком кухонном стуле. Лора повернулась к ней, уже заинтересованная одним тоном ее голоса. – Дом открывает дверь для Стайлза.

Лора окинула Стайлза хищным взглядом.  
– Неужели? – промурлыкала она.

– Лидия сказала мне, что он вышвырнул Дерека, когда тот попытался выгнать Стайлза из квартиры, – добавила Малия, бездумно клацая когтями по подлокотнику кресла. Стайлз не знал, к чему это шло, но ему уже не нравилось.

– Потому что он колдун, – возразил Дерек, кидая на него недовольный взгляд, словно Стайлз виноват в том, что он и дальше неверно классифицирует его.

– Искра.

– Не из-за этого, – встрял Айзек. – Дитон друид, а дом даже не подаст ему туалетной бумаги, когда у него рулон заканчивается.

Стайлз с трудом пытался понять скрытый смысл, который от него ускользал.  
– Думаю, будет справедливо вас предупредить заранее, что меня нельзя не любить. 

Когда Дерек фыркнул, Стайлз заставил стул, на котором тот сидел, исчезнуть, и Дерек плюхнулся на пол. Комната взорвалась смехом. Оно того стоило, потому что стены тоже затряслись.

Шла третья неделя его пребывания в Нью-Йорке, когда он решил, что его члену требуется чуть больше внимания, чем одна правая рука. Поэтому субботним вечером он направился в парочку клубов, которые, как он слышал, стоило посетить, чтобы немного повеселиться и, может, зажечь с кем-то на пьяную голову.

Он хорошо проводил время. Начал целоваться с симпатичной блондинкой в первом баре, но ее острые зубы быстро выдали сущность феи, да еще не малого пошиба. Правда, она спокойно восприняла, когда он объяснил, что не заинтересован, и даже не стала его преследовать и пытаться съесть, когда он сменил клуб. Стайлз наткнулся на другую альфу, почувствовал ее, проходя мимо, но его магия даже не шелохнулась. Словно ей было все равно. Реагировать бы так на Дерека! Это одновременно странно разочаровывало и беспокоило. Поэтому он отмахнулся от этого.

Он много танцевал и прилично вспотел, что немного повысило его магнетизм искры, поэтому собравшиеся вокруг него на танцполе в основном принадлежали миру сверхъестественного.

Стайлз достиг приятного состояния опьянения, не особо потратившись. Искры весьма притягательны, по крайней мере своей повышенной чувствительностью и способностью вызывать удовольствие. Поэтому его наперебой угощали выпивкой, но он все равно проверял ее на наркотики и зелья. Безопасность превыше всего.

Около двух утра он познакомился с инкубом с хитрой улыбкой и чувственными глазами, которые дали понять, насколько сексуально неудовлетворен Стайлз со времен своих последних отношений год назад. С человеческой девушкой. Там все складывалось так ванильно, почти как мороженное. Инкуб как раз оставил ему засос на шее и принялся вылизывать ухо, когда Стайлз понял, что они очень близко к его квартире и могли бы заняться там жарким сексом. Стайлз чувствовал, что новый знакомый не умирает от голода. Не настолько, чтобы его убить, поэтому хотя и оставался небольшой риск, но оно того стоило.

Инкуб, чьего имени он не запомнил, с радостью составил ему компанию. Какой джентльмен. Они брели по улицам Бруклина, и Стайлз, как оказалось, выпил намного больше, чем думал, потому что инкуб почти не спотыкался, а Стайлзу приходилось опираться на него в поисках поддержки. Но прохладный воздух освежал, и он так распалился, и ситуация глупее не придумаешь. Только он определенно собирался это сделать. Инкуб как раз забрался к нему в штаны и крепко сжал его член, когда они дошли до ступенек.

Стайлз всхлипнул, зная, что выдает свои отчаяние и нетерпение, но он думал членом и просто жаждал наконец кончить. Инкуб провел языком по его горлу, когда Стайлз со смехом вывернулся и врезался в дверь.

Которая не открылась.

– Давай, чувак, не обламывай мне секс, – невнятно пробормотал он. – Это жестоко.

– Стайлз, с кем ты разговариваешь? – голос инкуба звучал, словно ласковое прикосновение, и Стайлза бросило в дрожь.

– Дом меня не пускает.

– Разве у тебя нет ключа?

И вовсе не смешно. Разнузданный секс накрывался медным тазом. Предполагалось, что ночь закончится совсем не так. Но Стайлза вдруг разобрал смех, да такой, что по щекам потекли слезы. А потом калитка с лязгом захлопнулась, разделяя его и инкуба.

Перед домом всегда была калитка? Стайлз точно раньше ее не замечал. Дом загудел, словно Стайлзу на ухо жужжала муха, и Стайлз застонал, быстро теряя интерес к плотским утехам, когда ощутил, как же ему вместо этого хочется спать.

Хвала небесам, дверь открылась, и на пороге появился обнаженный по пояс Дерек, зевая и протирая глаза. Он быстро очнулся, когда понял, где находится. По тихому хлопку Стайлз сообразил, что того без разрешения вытащили из кровати.

– Стайлз, какого хрена? – прорычал Дерек, со скоростью света переходя из состояния замешательства к недовольству. Его крылья носа затрепетали, когда он заметил инкуба, пытающегося перелезть через калитку. Тот не мог продвинуться, словно какая-то сила удерживала его на месте.

Например, дом.

– Дом, серьезно? Вот как ты решил все разыграть? – простонал Стайлз и споткнулся, со смехом падая в объятья Дерека.

От внезапного всплеска магии при прикосновении он немного протрезвел.

– Тебе лучше уйти, – пригрозил Дерек инкубу.

– Эй, нет, – запротестовал Стайлз, – он со мной.

Дерек наконец оторвал взгляд от инкуба и посмотрел вниз на Стайлза, полурастянувшегося на ступеньках.  
– В каких случаях дом не пускает кого-то внутрь? – поинтересовался Дерек, терпеливо ожидая, когда до Стайлза дойдет.

Стайлз коснулся рукой обнаженной кожи Дерека и только тогда смог как следует сосредоточиться на инкубе. Беспечная улыбка на развратном лице. Верно, от такого одни неприятности.  
– Тебе лучше уйти, – глухо повторил Стайлз.

Инкуб не отступил, посылая тяжелую волну похоти в сторону Стайлза. Тот тихо охнул и уткнулся лицом в шею Дерека, пока его затуманенный разум обретал четкость мышления. Дерек напрягся, но не оттолкнул его. Хорошо хоть Стайлз не начал его облизывать. Это было бы ужасно неловко. Стайлз оторвался от него и сумел посмотреть инкубу в глаза, взяв себя в руки.

– Уйди, – велел он, подкрепив приказ магией.

С тихим шипением инкуб исчез.

– Господи, Стайлз! – изумленно охнул Дерек. – Ты его убил?!

Стайлз застонал и попытался протиснуться мимо него, но Дерек схватил его за плечо.  
– Я не убил, – пробормотал Стайлз, – а отправил обратно в бар и стер ему память, – он споткнулся на ровной поверхности, еще даже не дойдя до лестницы, и тяжело вздохнул. – Ну, я надеюсь… я сильно набрался.

– Правда? – с сарказмом произнес Дерек, за что Стайлз попытался ударить его в нос, но попал в щеку.

– Стой на месте, – проворчал он и попробовал снова.

Дерек зарычал, подхватил Стайлза и закинул себе на плечо. Стайлз зажмурился и постарался сдержать рвотные порывы. Господи, сколько же он выпил? Он периодически выпадал из реальности, но пришел в себя, когда Дерек выругался.

– Блядь, да когда же ты прекратишь?! – рявкнул тот, и по тому, что Стайлз сумел понять, дом не открывал дверь в 4В.

– Дерек, дружище, – прошептал он. – Надо быть ласковым. Дом тебя никогда не полюбит, если будешь с ним таким злым.

– Иисусе, – едва слышно ругнулся Дерек и развернулся, направившись в свою квартиру. Здесь дверь легко открылась, как отметил Стайлз.

– Видишь, – обратил он внимание, – дружелюбным надо быть.

– Стайлз, заткнись.

Он отнес Стайлза в спальню и сгрузил на кровать.  
– Я переночую на диване, – пояснил он, и тут захлопнулась дверь.

И провернулся замок.

– Вот же блядь! – Дерек ударил кулаком в деревянную поверхность.

Стайлз едва поднял голову.  
– Что ты еще здесь делаешь?

Дерек посмотрел на его пьяные попытки забраться под одеяло и с досадой потер переносицу. Он опрокинул Стайлза на спину, стянул с него ботинки, расстегнул джинсы и тоже их содрал. Трусы Стайлза только чудом не последовали за ними. С рубашкой Стайлзу удалось разобраться самостоятельно, и, когда он закончил, Дерек уже лежал в кровати спиной к нему. Обнаженной спиной, потому что футболки на нем по-прежнему не было. 

А Стайлз был все еще как бы возбужден.

– Только попробуй коснуться своего члена, и ты труп, – прошипел Дерек, и Стайлз отдернул руку от резинки, словно та горела огнем.

– Прости, что я нравлюсь дому больше, чем ты, – подколол Стайлз.

Дерек гневно выдохнул.  
– Господи, до тебя даже не дошло?

И внезапно он чуть не сдвинул матрас, когда перевернулся, прильнул к Стайлзу и уложил того так, как Дереку хотелось.  
– Какого черта? – вскрикнул Стайлз, и… и это было горячо. Что он обращался с ним с такой легкостью, что мог просто пригвоздить Стайлза и… Дерек совершенно не помогал унять возбуждение. Когда он прижался грудью к спине Стайлза, тот едва не проглотил язык.

– Ты крутишься во сне. Я часто слышу тебя по ночам даже через холл, и даже не думай заехать мне по яйцам.

Да что угодно, они же явно обнимались. Главное, чтобы член Стайлза хорошо себя вел, с остальным он справится.

– Вполне справедливо, – выдавил Стайлз, не показывая, что он на последнем издыхании.

Оказалось очень легко заснуть под размеренное дыхание Дерека.

Он проснулся, обвивая что-то теплое и твердое. Немного придя в себя, он понял, что вжимается лицом в горло Дерека, и они оба лежат грудь к груди, сплетясь ногами. Если придвинуться чуть ближе, то, наверное, он почувствует контуры члена Дерека. Он взвешивал «за» и «против», когда Дерек резко проснулся и оттолкнул его, словно Стайлз за ночь подхватил все венерические болезни мира.

Грубиян. Стайлз со стоном неуклюже плюхнулся на другую сторону кровати.  
– Какого?.. Я выпил недостаточно для такого похмелья.

Только обычного отходняка он совершенно не чувствовал. Было ощущение оголенных нервов, словно ради смеха по его коже прошлись теркой.

– Это называется сексуальное похмелье, – без сочувствия пояснил Дерек. – Инкуб накачал тебя таким количеством похоти, что ты стал словно пьян от эйфории. Поприветствуй неизбежный эмоциональный откат.

– Класс, – вяло отозвался Стайлз и медленно потянулся за вещами. С рубашкой просто, с джинсами придется повозиться.

Закончив, он поднял взгляд на Дерека, внимательно наблюдавшего за ним.  
– Подожди. Ты что здесь делаешь?

Дерек нахмурил брови.  
– Думаю, ты хотел спросить, что ты здесь делаешь. Это моя спальня.

Стайлз искоса глянул на простыни. Хм. Не его.

Интересно.

– Дом запер твою квартиру, а когда я решил пойти спать на диван, то он закрыл меня здесь с тобой.

Странно. Стайлз начинал замечать определенную последовательность.  
– Ты не находишь подозрительным, что именно с нами дом больше всего своевольничает? Ты заметил, что именно мы чаще всего становимся его жертвами?

Дерек закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Воу, он на самом деле выглядел взбешенным. Стайлз понадеялся, что ночью он не попал ему конечностью в какое-нибудь чувствительное место. За ним такое водилось.  
– Нет, не заметил.

Значит, такое случалось только со Стайлзом. Он пожал плечами, влез в ботинки, пробормотал слова благодарности за то, что Дерек позаботился о его жалкой заднице, и вылетел из комнаты, словно за ним гнались. Дом застенчиво впустил его в квартиру.

Вот. Даже дом мог сожалеть о содеянном. Так почему Дерек не мог сожалеть о том, что почти все время вел себя как козел. У Стайлза не нашлось сил долго об этом думать. Он на скорую руку приготовил омлет – конечно, с помощью магии, потому что сегодня ему было лень напрягаться, – и устроился на диване поиграть в «Call of duty».

Через несколько часов он уснул.

Ему снились каре-зеленые глаза, сердитые брови и щетина. От быстрых фрикций бросало в жар, а смазка облегчала проникновение, и его наполняло так, как никогда в жизни. Он плавал в неослабевающем удовольствии, когда в него вбивались, и подавался бедрами навстречу каждому блаженному толчку. Проснувшись со стоном, он ощутил стояк, которым вполне получилось бы гвозди забивать. Стайлз, спотыкаясь, проковылял в спальню и стянул штаны до щиколоток, лихорадочно работая рукой между бедер.

Даже не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь, он развалился на кровати и довольно застонал, надрачивая член, словно это «золотая лоза», ведущая к драгоценной воде. Пальцы скользили от предэякулята, и, останься у него терпение, он бы трахнул себя рукой. Растянул удовольствие.

Только ждать он больше не мог. Когда он, наконец, кончил в кулак, то тихо вздохнул, а в ушах словно хлопнуло.

Стайлз облизнул сухие губы, удивленный силой оргазма. Это из-за инкуба прошлой ночью? Или из-за обнимашек с Дереком? Раздумья не заняли много времени, потому что когда он поднял веки, перед ним застыл Дерек, изумленно глядящий на него.

– Блядь, – взвизгнул Стайлз, стараясь быстрее прикрыться.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – одновременно спросили они.

Стайлз нахмурился, еще не до конца отошедший от оргазма и сбитый с толку, потому что это его спальня, тупица, но потом догадался осмотреться. Господи, это вовсе не его комната. Какого хрена?

– Я был у себя! – жалобно вскрикнул он, когда Дерек отвернулся, давая возможность соблюсти хоть какие-то приличия. Стайлз взмахом руки почистил себя и натянул штаны.

– Чувак, какого черта?! – крикнул он дому, выглядя уже прилично. Впридачу стукнул кулаком в стену, но безрезультатно. – Отстой.

– Ничего страшного, – наконец утешил Дерек, когда взял себя в руки. – Бывает.

Стайлз больше не мог находиться рядом с кроватью, поэтому перешел в гостиную. Дерек молча последовал за ним. Но Стайлз видел, как он сжимает кулаки, понимал, что тот еле сдерживается, чтобы не ударить его. Наверное, потому что Стайлз минуту назад дрочил на его кровати.

– Бывает?! Дом тебя отправлял туда, где ты не должен оказаться, и еще в интимный момент?

Дерек поджал губы.  
– Не совсем так. Но да.

Со Стайлза весь запал как ветром сдуло.  
– Когда? – с подозрением поинтересовался он.

– Этой ночью. Я спал, когда дом перенес меня к входной двери.

По крайней мере, это объясняло его недоумение. Но Стайлз не думал, что сможет вновь смотреть ему в глаза. Он рассеяно почесал шею.  
– И долго ты там стоял? – тихо спросил он.

Дерек не сразу ответил, словно раздумывал, солгать или сказать правду. Стайлз и так, и так бы понял. Не только оборотни обладали всякими умениями.

– Достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как ты кончаешь, – признался он.

Стайлза окатило такой яростью, что, на выходе закрывая дверь, он сорвал ее с петель.

Две недели спустя он все еще грустил в коконе из одеяла, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. Складывалось впечатление, что ему никогда не пережить унижения, поэтому лучшее решение до скончания дней вариться в нем. Он старался избегать Дерека после произошедшего в спальне, что оказалось довольно тяжело: очевидно, они встречались друг с другом чаще, чем он думал.

Последние недели вышли весьма одинокими. Кира сжалилась над ним и попробовала научить его биться на мечах, но Скотт так расстроился и распереживался за ребенка вблизи оружия, – хотя Стайлз магически защитил их – что они прекратили занятия. После того, как он сломал Дереку дверь, дом притих, поэтому ему приходилось открывать теперь двери магией. На самом деле он даже заскучал без всей этой непривычной фигни.

Большая часть стаи уловила напряжение между ним и Дереком и не трогала их. В последнее время он столько пользовался магией, что ему очень повезло, что охранные чары на доме сильны. Удивительно, как никто не появился с желанием урвать от Стайлза кусочек.

К нему пришел Скотт с закусками и выпивкой, подаренной ему Стайлзом.  
– Мы знаем, что что-то случилось, – заявил Скотт, усаживаясь. – Дерек ни с кем не разговаривает, дом ничего интересного не делает, а ты выглядишь грустным.

– Я дрочил в кровати Дерека, – выпалил Стайлз.

Скотт искоса посмотрел на него, а потом прилично отпил водки, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Э… хорошо. Откуда начать? Э… чувак, зачем?

– Не специально, – несчастно возразил Стайлз. – Я лежал в своей кровати, когда дом перенес меня в другую.

– В кровать Дерека?

– Как раз в тот момент, когда я…

– …дошел до кульминации.

– Господи, Скотт!

– Что? Это вполне естественно. Что сделал Дерек? Повел себя как козел?

– Нет, не совсем. Я спросил, сколько он видел, а он ответил, что видел, как я кончил.

Скотт вытаращился на него. Изумление на его лице медленно сменялось сочувствием.  
– Слушай, в эту субботу полнолуние, поэтому в пятницу у нас собрание стаи. Тебе стоит прийти. Отвлечешься немного.

Стайлз криво улыбнулся.  
– Не хотелось бы встречаться с Дереком. А по какому поводу собрание?

– Давай, это просто повод устроить вечеринку. В этом месяце мы у Лидии, так что все планируют напиться твоей водкой.

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся.

– Стайлз, серьезно, приходи. Здесь ничего такого нет, люди часто ссорятся. Или тебе нравится Дерек?

Из рук Стайлза вылетел джойстик и ударился о ближайшую стену. Стайлз был чересчур плотно замотан в одеяло, чтобы убедительно соврать, будто его швырнул. Глупая магия. Скотт довольно ухмыльнулся, когда у Стайлза с кончиков пальцев посыпали искры.

– Не, чувак, ничего подобного. Но можешь на меня рассчитывать в пятницу.

Ему не нравился Дерек. Нет. Только… Ну, Дерек нормальный парень. Он склонен чрезмерно защищать близких и нрав у него непростой. Слишком много сарказма. Но он предан. И любит своих сестер, даже когда они измываются над ним. И он не сжег дом дотла, хотя тот своевольничал в основном с ним. К тому же он классно обнимается. Очень классно. И он позаботился о Стайлзе, когда мог бы просто оставить на растерзание инкубу.

Как такого не любить? Блин, прибавьте еще тот факт, что в последнее время он фигурирует в более чем неприличных снах Стайлза, поэтому о «нравится» здесь уже речи не идет.

Стайлз явно влюбился.

Следующим днем на работе он вывалил на шамана Стива свою дилемму.

– Стайлз, я не вижу здесь никакой проблемы. Скажи ему, что ты чувствуешь, и спроси, чувствует ли он то же самое.

– Но, Стив, разве тебе бы не хотелось иметь гарантии, что твое сердце не разобьют? – возразил он. Разговор велся во время попытки вернуть весьма сильного духа в зачарованную микроволновку, откуда тот вырвался.

В самом деле, что с нынешними молодыми магами? Им удалось засадить духа обратно, и прибор недовольно просигналил. Иногда у Стива выражение лица становилось супер серьезным, – обычно когда мимо проходило вышестоящее начальство – это означало, что он подключается к своей духовной энергии или что он по крайней мере изображает, что подключается. Сейчас у него было именно такое лицо. Стив поставил микроволновку на две минуты разогрева, хотя та продолжала гневно пикать.

Почти походило на клубную музыку. Но потом прибор засиял ярким светом – духа засосало в другое измерение, и наступила настоящая вечеринка.

– Юху! – воскликнул Стайлз и дал Стиву высокое «пять», хотя у того серьезность никуда не делась.

Господи, из него вышел бы отличный игрок в покер.

– Жизнь ничего не гарантирует, – мудро заметил Стив.

Стайлзу хотелось стереть его выражение лица. Кулаком.

Домой он добрался поздно. На ужин съел коробку печенья, потому что взрослый и мог делать, что хотел. Только уныние не проходило. Стайлз вытянулся на диване, уставившись в потолок, и ни о чем не думал, когда вдруг что-то загудело.

– Ни за что, – пробормотал Стайлз. Свет мигнул и началась светомузыка, отчего квартира стала выглядеть потрясающе. – Чтобы заслужить мое прощение, тебе понадобится сделать что-нибудь посущественнее.

Давление в комнате увеличилось, и Стайлз поджал ноги, немного напрягшись от такого большого выброса магии. Что-то глухо стукнуло, и напряжение спало, когда дверь в спальню приглашающе открылась. Стайлз с подозрением зашел внутрь, гадая, что дом придумал на этот раз. 

И запнулся, увидев на кровати Дерека в одних трусах. Спящего.

Стайлз прикинул, не пытается ли дом подбить его сохранить тайну его унизительного оргазма путем убийства Дерека. Ведь об этом знали лишь он и Скотт. Он еще больше забеспокоился от такого подношения, когда наконец заметил, что дыхание Дерека слишком быстрое для спокойно спящего человека. Будто ему снился кошмар.

Только судя по тому, как медленно наливался его член, начиная натягивать трусы, это был совсем не кошмар. А сон из разряда «мокрых».

– Блядь, – выдохнул Стайлз, слишком пораженный, чтобы что-то делать, кроме как замереть и пялиться.

Его тотчас стала снедать вина, но Стайлз пообещал себе выйти из спальни, как только Дерек прикоснется к себе. Или попытаться магией вернуть Дерека в его собственную кровать. Только Дерек не коснулся своего члена. Вообще. Он запрокинул голову назад, открывая изгиб шеи, и Стайлза накрыло такой волной возбуждения, что захотелось плакать. Он заметил, как у Дерека напряглись соски, и у него во рту стало сухо, как в Сахаре. Стайлз не мог так поступать! Это неправильно. Но, если честно, Дерек первый начал. Он сам признал.

К тому же расслабленный и раскинувшийся Дерек выглядел потрясающе. Было странно видеть его лицо ненахмуренным. Стайлз приказал себе выйти, едва первый стон сорвется с губ Дерека, но когда развернулся, то дверь не просто оказалась закрыта, ее внезапно просто не стало.

Их закрыли в комнате без чертовой двери. Обеспокоенный Стайлз коснулся ладонью пустой стены, но дом не обратил на него внимания и тихо загудел, как раз когда стоны Дерека начали становиться хриплыми. Господи, Стайлз не выдержит. Он сел на пол и уставился в другую сторону, пытаясь абстрагироваться от Дерека и его мокрого сна. Было просто невозможно.

Спустя несколько минут пыток на него накатила восхитительная волна энергии альфы, и Стайлз вынужденно перевел взгляд. Дерек все еще не касался себя, когда его яйца поджались под членом, и он кончил в трусы.

Без рук.

Стайлз всхлипнул, и в этот момент Дерек распахнул глаза. Он медленно сел, словно уже знал, что происходит, и, заметив на полу Стайлза, решительно повернулся в другую сторону и вздохнул.  
– Твоя спальня? – предположил он, на что Стайлз заторможенно угукнул.

– Дверь не открывалась?

Стайлз с трудом подбирал слова.  
– Двери нет.

Секунду спустя они наблюдали за появлением двери. Дерек молчал, и тишина просто убивала Стайлза. И его все еще мучило возбуждение.

– Ты здесь долго? – уточнил Дерек. 

Стайлзу захотелось исчезнуть.  
– Да, – ответил он и посмотрел Дереку прямо в глаза, честно и откровенно. Потому что он сознавал, что поступок не очень хороший, пусть Дерек и сделал то же самое. Тот лишь пожал плечами и потянулся, чем привлек взгляд Стайлза к мокрому пятну на его трусах.

– Значит, мы квиты.

Ничуть не смущаясь, как супермодель с обложки журнала, он полуобнаженный вышел из спальни Стайлза.

Какого хрена?

Стайлз уже собирался выходить в холл, направляясь на вечеринку, когда позвонил отец. Он задержался, чтобы ответить на звонок, потому что со всеми этими странностями, происходящими между ним и Дереком, ничего страшного не случится, если он немного опоздает к Лидии и Эллисон.

– Привет, пап. Как дела?

– Все хорошо, сын. Я просто хотел узнать, как ты. Прости, что сразу не позвонил, на работе аврал.

– Ничего. На работе все замечательно. Мне нравится моя квартира, и большинство соседей классные.

– А как насчет нежеланных гостей?

– Здесь самое интересное – их нет. Это дом… Дом окружен защитными чарами и наполнен старой магией, так что он обладает собственным разумом.

Отец довольно рассмеялся.  
– Здорово. Такие дома хорошо защищают и там весело. Я жил в таком в колледже. Тот дом решил свести Тони и Джареда. Все время закрывал их вместе в спальне и открывал двери, когда один из них мылся в душе в чем мать родила. Было очень смешно.

Стайлз чуть не выронил телефон.  
– О боже, – выдохнул он.

– Ты же помнишь Тони и Джареда? – продолжил отец, сбитый с толку его реакцией. – Они приезжали в гости несколько месяцев назад. В июле будет двадцать семь лет, как они вместе.

– Да… да, – выдавил Стайлз, потому что грудь словно обручем сдавило. – Я… я иду на вечеринку. Позвоню тебе позже, хорошо, папа?

– Конечно. Люблю тебя.

– Я тебя тоже.

Телефон пикнул, а Стайлз остался молча стоять на месте. Хм, что ж, теперь все обрело смысл. То, что они видели друг друга практически голыми, что их закрывали в комнате вместе, даже дрочка на кровати. Спятившая кирпичная коробка пыталась их свести!

Наверное, поэтому инкуб не мог попасть внутрь, пусть от него и не ожидалось никаких проблем. И поэтому Дерек открыл парадную дверь. Господи боже. И Стайлз не сомневался, что все остальные осведомлены. Их реакция на то, что дому нравится Стайлз, вероятно, говорила о многом. Что так же означало: Дерек тоже знал.

– Ты мудак! – заорал Стайлз дому, который портил ему жизнь с первого же дня.

В этот раз он сорвал дверь с петель полностью намеренно. Стайлз быстрым шагом прошел к квартире Дерека, но ломиться внутрь не стал, потому что «прочувствовал» магией, что там пусто. Дом начал реагировать на его ярость: замигали лампочки и задрожал пол. Стайлз решил не утруждать себя ступеньками, просто вмиг оказался у квартиры Лидии и Эллисон. 

Он еле сдержался, чтобы не вынести очередную преграду. Гудение возросло, и Стайлз последовал за ведущей его магией к силе, к которой все время интуитивно тянулся. Свет замигал чаще, несколько человек заметили выражение его лица и сыпавшие из сжатых кулаков искры и отступили в сторону. Один из близнецов даже засмеялся при виде него. Скорее всего Эйден.

– Дерек, – прогрохотал Стайлз, – ты вообще собирался меня просветить, что дом пытается нас свести?

Дерек вскинул голову, широко распахнув глаза и ощущая запах потрескивающей магии в воздухе. Никто не стал вмешиваться, когда Стайлз потянулся к нему, вскипая от ярости. Он едва ухватил Дерека за хенли, как давление достигло предела, их закружило ветром, и сила быстро втолкнула их в темноту. Дверь захлопнулась, и провернулся замок.

Они оказались в шкафу Лидии и Эллисон. Чудесно. Самое место чтобы шутить по поводу гомосексуальности.

– Что ты сделал? – рыкнул Дерек, выворачиваясь из его хватки и пытаясь в темноте открыть дверь.

– Что я сделал?! Это твой чертов дом пытается поиграть в сваху, чем он и занимался все время, пока я здесь живу!

Внезапная тишина отдавала виной.

– Ты знал! Ты, козел, почему ничего не сказал?! Вместо этого ты заставил меня поверить, что я самый большой извращенец в мире!

– Я не хотел тебя смущать, – прокричал в ответ Дерек. – Дом очень чувствителен к эмоциям и понял, что мне одиноко. Он не хотел никому причинить вреда, только немного перегнул палку.

– Он в прямом смысле запер меня в комнате с тобой, пока ты смотрел, кажется, лучший эротический сон в своей жизни. Думаю, это не «немного перегнул палку».

Дерек вздохнул, и Стайлз почти видел, как он потирает переносицу.  
– Мне снился ты, – тихо признал он.

Повисла пауза. Стайлз пытался уложить все у себя в голове.

– Когда ты… тогда. Ты думал обо мне?

Стайлз догадался, о чем Дерек. В последнее время он дрочил именно с мыслями о нем.  
– Да, – ответил Стайлз. А дом… это его влияние? Сны насланные?

– Это тоже дом виноват? – тихо ужаснулся он.

– Нет, – в темноте Дерек взял его за руку. При прикосновении кровь Стайлза запела. – Точно так же, как он не виноват в этом.

Стайлз задумался, один ли он чувствует это.  
– Каким образом он меня выбрал? – спросил он, решив, что должно найтись логическое объяснение, для чего он оказался именно здесь.

Дерек пожал плечами. Он придвинулся ближе?  
– Не знаю. Он зачарованный. Я с трудом могу объяснить, откуда он знает, когда я голый, а ты проходишь мимо моей квартиры. Я просто рад, что он ее открыл.

– Рад? – со скепсисом поинтересовался Стайлз. – Почему?

Дерек провел носом по горлу Стайлза, глубоко вдыхая.  
– Потому что у тебя вкус молнии, и я хотел бы с тобой встречаться.

Стайлз заколебался.  
– Не знаю. Надо проверить мое расписание… может, я тебе позвоню.

– Вот же засранец, – рассмеялся Дерек, и каким-то образом отыскал в темноте губы Стайлза.

Поцелуй получился довольно волнующим, какими бывают первые поцелуи. Пусть нужные места для прикосновений находились с трудом, Стайлз случайно – ну, не совсем случайно – многочисленное множество раз облизал лицо Дерека. Дерек довольно заворчал и поднял Стайлза, а тот неуклюже обвил ногами его талию.

– Когда инкуб поставил тебе засос на шее, я так хотел оказаться на его месте, – выдохнул Дерек между поцелуями.

– После того, как он ударил по мне похотью, я чуть не попробовал твою кожу на вкус, – признал Стайлз, когда Дерек занялся именно этим. Засос уже почти сошел, но Стайлз без возражений направил Дерека к нужному месту и позволил впиться в горло.

В штанах полностью стоял член, и Стайлз терся о Дерека, пытаясь добраться до его задницы.  
– Я знал, что ты будешь еще той занозой, – проворковал Стайлз, когда, наконец, добрался до вожделенного приза, сжав его. Дерек простонал ему на ухо, словно не верил, что увлекся таким идиотом, а потом опустил Стайлза ниже, чтобы их члены, наконец, соприкоснулись.

Фрикции стали раем наяву, и с рук у Стайлза посыпались искры, но он ни капельки не возражал.  
– Ты себе не представляешь, как сильно мне хотелось отсосать тебе на той кровати, – выдохнул он, еще сильнее толкаясь бедрами в Дерека, откровенно постанывая.

Дерек игриво покусывал его горло.  
– У меня твои дилдо. И смазка. Они обнаружились в моем ящике после того, как я проснулся в твоей комнате.

Стайлз взвыл с досады, но вышло более пронзительно и высоко, чем он ожидал.  
– Я… черт. Ненавижу твой дом.

И сразу после этого дверь со щелчком открылась, выставляя их на всеобщее обозрение стае, собравшейся в гостиной Лидии и Эллисон.

Это же почти все живущие в доме! Стайлз покраснел, и Дерек быстро опустил его на пол, но любой, у кого есть глаза, уже догадался, чем они сейчас занимались. Еще бы, оба разгоряченные, со всклокоченными как после секса волосами.

– Хотя бы одно слово, – пригрозил всем Стайлз, – и я больше ни для кого не приготовлю аконитовую водку.

В комнате стояла блаженная тишина, пока они пробирались к выходу, хотя все провожали их широчайшими улыбками идиотов. Неминуемых насмешек потом не избежать. Стайлз и Дерек, держась за руки и задыхаясь от смеха, взбежали на четвертый этаж. Дом без возражений впустил их в квартиру Стайлза, и тот сразу подтолкнул Дерека в спальню.

– Подожди, – Дерек потянул его, останавливая. – Я серьезно говорил про то, чтобы встречаться. И я не возражаю, если мы не станем никуда торопиться.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
– Согласен. Я думал просто пообниматься с тобой на кровати, но если это слишком…

– На это моей выдержки хватит, – заверил его Дерек.

– Чувак, перед тем, как забраться ко мне в штаны, ты должен по крайней мере сводить меня на ужин.

– Правда? – уточнил Дерек, уже скинув хенли и ботинки, пока Стайлз возился со своими джинсами. – А тому инкубу это удалось исключительно случайно?

– Это удар ниже пояса.

Дерек засмеялся, кидая джинсы на пол и обнимая Стайлза, когда тот наконец сбросил футболку. Он с легкостью повалил его на кровать и прижался грудью к спине Стайлза. Он все еще был немного возбужден – Стайлз чувствовал между ягодиц упругий член.

– Обманщик.

– О, прости, – насмешливо протянул Дерек и накрыл ладонью пах Стайлза, а потом прошептал: – Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Стайлз быстро понял, что не устоит. Он живой мужчина. Он не сумеет сдержаться и не реагировать, когда в него с откровенными намерениями вжимается другой. Оставалось только закусить губу и потереться об него. Дерек резко втянул воздух носом и стиснул руками его бедра, останавливая.

– Стайлз, – задыхаясь, предупредил он.

Значит, на самом деле это вовсе не предупреждение. А предложение. Стайлз скользнул пальцами за пояс трусов и вытащил свой член, до того как Дерек успел его остановить.  
– Мы можем сходить на ужин потом, – возразил он. – Ничего ужасного не случится, если мы отложим его.

Дерек уже целовал его в шею.  
– Мне все равно, – пробормотал он, до конца стянул с него трусы и бросил их на пол. Стайлз неспешно дрочил, пока Дерек избавлялся от собственного нижнего белья.

– Я знал, что ты таким будешь, – промурлыкал Дерек, ведя пальцами по раскрасневшейся коже. – Жадный маленький маг.

– Серьезно? – фыркнул Стайлз, взмахнув искрящимися руками. – Я в прямом смысле сыплю искрами, потому что я искра, а ты все туда же!

Дерек засмеялся и вобрал его пальцы в рот. Стайлз вздрогнул, переживая, что причинит ему боль, но Дерек лишь вжался пахом в него, лаская подушечки языком. Стайлз застонал и большим пальцем другой руки провел по чувствительной головке своего члена.

– Откуда еще ты стреляешь искрами? – поинтересовался Дерек, с чмоканьем выпустив его пальцы изо рта. Он игриво ущипнул Стайза за сосок, потом уложил на спину и оседлал его бедра. Стайлз громко сглотнул и попытался сохранить хладнокровие.

– Ниоткуда, – попытался соврать он, и у Дерека в глазах загорелся интерес.

– Правда? Да ты шутишь. Из члена?

Стайлз лежал молча, как выброшенная на берег звезда. Дерек почему-то казался больше впечатленным его молчанием. И пусть такое уже один раз получилось, но нет никаких гарантий, что это произойдет опять. Он же не заклинатель членов.

– Знаешь, твои пальцы на вкус тоже такие, – продолжил говорить Дерек, ведя пальцами по его груди. Задыхающийся Стайлз был слишком возбужден, чтобы попытаться придумать остроумную реплику в ответ. – Как молния. Интересно, это везде так?

Он добрался до капелек предэякулята на головке члена Стайлза и легкими быстрыми движениями растер их по всей его длине, отчего Стайлза бросило в жар. Вот же любитель подразнить. Титаническими усилиями Стайлз собрался с мыслями.  
– Ты можешь проверить сам, – предложил он, поводя бровями, и Дерек сунул ему в рот палец, вымазанный его собственной смазкой, чтобы заставить замолчать. Но Стайлз всегда любил отвечать на вызов, чего Дерек, наверное, не ожидал. Палец всосали глубже, пробуя свой вкус.

Дерек буквально содрогнулся на нем, окидывая недовольным взглядом, словно Стайлз портит ему соблазнительный момент. Стайлз засмеялся, но тут Дерек сполз пониже и заглотнул его до основания. Смех оборвался, и Стайлз застонал, долго и хрипло вокруг пальца Дерека, руками зарываясь в его волосы. 

С влажным звуком он выпустил палец и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не слишком вскидывать бедра, толкаясь в изумительное влажное тепло рта Дерека. Это было на грани невозможного. Дерек умел сосать. Стайлз успел только прижать ладонь к напряженной щеке, как у него поджались яйца и он кончил.

Дерек сглотнул и чуть отстранился, принявшись нежно облизывать головку члена, когда увидел, что из нее действительно сыплются искры.

– Даже не хочу знать, что это означает, – признался Стайлз, когда потянул Дерека вверх, чтобы неспешно целоваться, пока он приходит в себя.

К бедру настойчиво прижимался член, и Стайлз едва не захлебнулся слюной. Он нашарил ящик прикроватной тумбочки, и Дерек помог ему достать смазку. Стайлз знал: оборотни не передают заболеваний, и Дерек наверняка уже почувствовал, что он чист, поэтому никто не заикнулся о презервативе.

Дерек ввел в него первый палец, и это сразу оказалось немного слишком. В последнее время Стайлз не принимал ничего подобного. Пальцы Дерека толще, чем у Стайлза, и от только одного он ощущал такую наполненность, что ему хотелось как можно дольше насладиться этим чувством. Когда Дерек добавил второй, Стайлз выгнулся, пытаясь насадиться глубже, а его член начал вновь подниматься. На третьем Стайлз превратился в потный ком плоти, готовый вечно слушаться Дерека. И у него снова встал.

– Ты уже все? Если нет, то я сейчас еще одну дверь сорву с петель.

Дерек нажал сильнее, прошелся по простате, и у Стайлза вновь посыпались искры с пальцев.  
– Ничего больше не ломай.

– Тогда шевелись, – рявкнул он и заскулил, когда Дерек начал тереть простату.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, и только когда Дерек отстранился, он заметил, что заставляет кровать трястись. Дерек лишь рассмеялся, когда та прекратила, и Стайлз виновато посмотрел на него, втягивая магию обратно. Дерек смазал член и наклонился для поцелуя, прижимаясь грудь к груди.

Головка члена, коснувшаяся ануса Стайлза, показалась благословением, и он заерзал, желая, чтобы Дерек поскорее соединился с ним до конца. Дерек входил медленно, но глубоко, дюйм за дюймом. Стайлз схватил его за левую ягодицу, поторапливая, и Дерек, удивленно рыкнув, проник по самое основание. Убедившись, что Стайлз готов, он начал двигаться с неожиданной силой, а энергия альфы заструилась по коже.

Магия Стайлза прорвалась сквозь удовольствие ей навстречу, и их энергии с каждым толчком все больше сливались в одну. Дерек зарылся лицом в его шею и, крепко удерживая бедра, жестко его трахал, а тело Стайлза так красиво открывалось ему. Когда он прикусил кожу на горле Стайлза, тот со вскриком кончил. Магия кружила и искрила вокруг них, пока Стайлз метил живот Дерека спермой.

Дерек зализал укус, не повредивший кожу, и вновь взял былой темп. Стайлз продолжал крепко сжимать член, стараясь не обращать внимания на зашкаливавшую чувствительность после оргазма.  
– Можно с узлом? – рвано выдохнул Дерек, и Стайлз яростно закивал и непонятно как кончил еще раз, когда Дерек, наконец, отпустил себя.

Объединение двух энергий вырубило свет в спальне. Стайлз засмеялся, но потом его голос дрогнул, стоило ощутить настойчивое давление узла, связывающего их вместе. Узел проскользнул через первое кольцо мышц и продолжал увеличиваться, и потом Дерек мог только глубже вбиваться бедрами. Стайлз все еще мелко подрагивал вокруг неослабевающего давления, а его искры освещали темную комнату. Он вглядывался в лицо Дерека во время вспышек, но тот выглядел почти таким же пребывающим на вершине блаженства и сексуально насытившимся, каким чувствовал себя Стайлз. Дерек осторожно перевернулся на спину, и Стайлз оказался лежащим на его груди.

Теперь оставалось устроиться поудобней.  
– Чувак, у тебя волшебный член, – тихо пропел Стайлз, слегка ведя бедрами, несмотря на усталость. Он еще никогда не ощущал себя таким завершенным. Неописуемое чувство.

– Не называй меня чуваком. И я уверен, что это у тебя задница волшебная. Господи, ты чувствуешь, как плотно обхватываешь член? Будто создан именно для этого.

Стайлз немного сжал мышцы, просто чуточку подразнить, и насладился потрясающим стоном Дерека.

Стало еще лучше, когда Дерек провел языком по его шее и прошептал на ухо:  
– Моя искорка.

Стайлз считал себя мужчиной, поэтому вполне мог признать, что кончил, всхлипывая.

Первое полнолуние со стаей прошло интересно. Конечно, он не оборотень, трансформирующийся в лунном свете. Но он полностью влился в стаю, и прекрасно провел время с Лидией, Эллисон, Дэнни, Брейден и Дитоном, распивая приготовленные им же разноцветные коктейли, которые выстреливали искрами, пока вдали эхом раздавался вой.

И Джексону удалось наконец-то перекинуться в оборотня. Замечательно.

После же Дерек нашел Стайлза, легко обернулся человеком, словно скользнул в старую кожу, и дерево в лесу стало им опорой для яростной страсти.

А на ужин у них были буррито и обнимашки на диване.

**Author's Note:**

> *Сеть магазинов в Северной Америке, которая в основном занимается продажей товаров для спальни, ванной комнаты, кухни и столовой.
> 
> **Abercrombie & Fitch (так же известная как A&F) – американская компания, специализирующаяся на изготовлении повседневной роскошной одежды для людей возрастной группы 18-22 лет.


End file.
